Past Stories
by NerdsxUnite
Summary: **adopted!** **Discontinued**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**New story time!**

**This story is called Past Stories. Hope you guys like it! Heads up for the first beginning of the story it will be in Fang's POV. This will continue for a good number of chapters.**

**Review and let me know you guy's thoughts**

**U and A**

**NerdsxUnite**

-Fang's POV-

_Ringgg Ringgg Ringg-_

"Hello?" I ask groggily. What? It was 10:30! I don't wake up until at least 11:30! I am a teenager after all.

"Fang!" Iggy screamed at me, there goes my eardrums. "Get your butt over here! My new foster sister is coming in less than 30 minutes! You have 20 minutes to get over here with Nudge! Wear something nice!" Iggy screamed at me and promptly hung up before I could answer. Great way to start the morning. Not.

I rolled out of bed and dressed in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Throw on a pair of black jeans and some black converse and let's start the day! And no I am NOT Emo! Just because I like the color black doesn't mean I am Emo!

I walked to the room not to mine to my sister's Nudge's room. Her real name in Monique but we call her Nudge. You literally have to nudge her to shut her up. I walked into her room. Ok pink explosion much? I saw Nudge wrapped in her blankets. Nudge is a heavy sleeper and not a morning person. But she is a complete fashion freak. Clothes, hair, make up the whole thing. She is a fashion freak.

I just pushed her off her bed and stated that she has 10 minutes to get ready. She then proceeded to yell at me how she needs more time. I allowed myself a small smirk at this. Yep me the emotionless black wall. Mr. dark and silent.

I walked downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal and one for Nudge. Then I basically inhaled my food. What? High metabolism, same with Nudge. Both of us are tall for our grade and skinny. Fabulous.

Nudge came running in and promptly ate her food faster than me without choking. Miracle worker people. I dragged Nudge over to Iggy's house which happened to be next to mine. The balconies between the two houses were right next to each other. The only difference was that Iggy's was next to the woods. The new foster sister would get the balcony room. I hoped we got along or else it would be hell.

I really hope she isn't one of the girls at my school. They all swoon at the sight of me and bat their 200 pound mascara coated eyelashes at me, a 100 miles per an hour. With high shrieks and giggles. God I hated those type of girls. I hated all the attention. And half of these bimbos didn't even have the intelligence of a doorknob.

Nudge rang the doorbell, snapping my out of thoughts, the door swung opened reveling a worried looking Iggy. We were then promptly dragged inside of the large house. Dr. M was quite wealthy like my parents. The only difference was that Dr. M actually came home to her kids, Nudge and I's just worked and took business trips. I got used to it over the years.

Let me introduced the Flock. That's what we call ourselves because we all have an obsession of birds and being able to fly.

There's Angel, the six year old little girl. The girl looks exactly like her name. Bouncy blonde curls and bright blue eyes with the most innocent mind ever turned me into a softie. But don't be fooled this girl has one dangerous weapon. Bambi eyes, those killer wide innocent eyes could take over the world. Angel is the sweetest thing ever and I love the little girl.

Gazzy her brother is actually Zephyr but we call him Gazzy due to his messed up digestive system. This kid is 9 years old and has a mischievous glint in his eyes. This little pyro can make a bomb out of most anything and can mimic almost any voice. His blonde hair is spiked up and has baby blue eyes.

Nudge, my sister, who is actually Monique is 16. This girl has a motor mouth on her though. One rant can turn into the weather to the twilight books. Nudge has coco colored skin and big brown eyes. Her mane of hair is almost untamable. She is tall for her age at 5'6. She is a complete fashion freak and is almost with the latest trends.

Ella is Iggy's girlfriend. She is 16 like Nudge and those two are best friends. They both like shopping and clothes. They chatter constantly always gossiping and squealing. But mess with these girls and you are in one heck of a situation. Ella has long brown hair that shines going down to her waist. She looks Hispanic with a tanned body and brown eyes as well. She is the same height as Nudge and Iggy loves that girl.

Iggy is my best friend. His name is Jeff but we call him Iggy because he likes to ignite stuff. Like Gazzy Iggy is a pyromaniac that loves blowing stuff up. Ig has strawberry blonde hair that is spiked and blue eyes. The dude has some serious mental issues. Ig is the tallest of all of us at 6'2. He is my age at 17 and in the same grade at the same school.

And my name is Nick but I prefer Fang. I used to bite people when I was little. I am 6'1 with black hair that constantly gets in my eyes. My eyes are almost black with gold specks in them. I have olive toned skin and wear all black. I am the quiet, emotionless rock of the group. But I am NOT emo. I play guitar and sing with our band the flock. Ella is violin, Nudge keyboard, Iggy drums, and I am guitar and lead singer.

"So Ig tell me about this foster sister." I said giving him a distraction. Nudge and Ella were calming down Dr. M, Angel and Gazzy, leaving me with Iggy. Iggy, guessing my intentions smiled and answered.

"Her name is Maximum Ride. She's our age and is very quiet. She barely talks to anybody, this girl has been to multiple foster homes. We're not sure if she's been abused or how she got into foster care. All we know is that she was enrolled at 7 years old. She is very careful and doesn't do well with physical contact and is very claustrophobic. Her agent Emily says that she has the best voice she ever heard. Of course afterwards Max was ticked that she eavesdropped but Emily said it was worth it. Apparently she plays a variety of instruments but always have them shipped separately. She has sketch books but nobody has seen what's in them. She came to the orphanage knowing how to shoot a gun and advanced Martial arts. She is very closed off." Iggy clarified. I nodded absorbing this. I wonder what happened, I was a very curious person.

"What time is she getting here at?" I ask, wondering. Emily came her 5 minutes ago with no Maximum. I wondered if she ran off.

"She's on her way. Apparently she has her own ride, because Emily showed up and explained that she would be here soon. This girl isn't poor, Fang. She has money, left from her parents. Except no one knows where they are except her. She never stayed long at foster homes longest was 6 months." Iggy explained. I wondered what her ride was, probably some fancy convertible. Great a rich snob. Like we don't have enough already.

Iggy still looked nervous I was giving reassures when Emily got a phone call. Apparently Max would be here in 5 minutes. She asked Emily if she could stand outside so she could find the house. We all decided to join her outside. I was curios I have to admit to meet this Maximum Ride.

3 minutes later a black and blue motorcycle sped into the driveway. I stood there shocked as a girl pulled off her helmet and stepped off the bike. The bike was in great condition, purring softly as Max hit the brakes. The bike was black with blue splatters on it. Sick, I have always wanted a bike but my parents never approved.

I was more focused though on the rider than the bike. Max was tall, roughly 5'9 with light brown hair with sun streaks that fell to her waist. She had on black jeans with black converse and a dark blue button up with the sleeves flipped up to the elbow. The shirt was unbuttoned to revel a black tank to. The girl had black fingerless gloves on and stood with confidence. Her chocolaty melted eyes were guarded as she analyzed us each then as a group. Max face was emotionless and her posture to the normal eye was relaxed but I could see she was tense and alert.

"Max, this is the Martinez family. This is Dr. M, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Fang, and Ella." She introduced. Max nodded as Emily introduced us, no smile or hello.

"This is Maximum Ride-"She started but Max interrupted, speaking for the first time. "Max, I prefer Max." was all she said. Her voice was rough and smooth and held a note of authority to it.

"Hello Max" Dr. M greeted Max warmly and held out her hand for Max to shake but Max made no move. That was kind of rude. Dr. M didn't falter though. "Fang and Nudge don't live with us but live next door and come over often. As you met the rest of the family, why don't we show you, your room?" Dr. M asked. Max nodded and went into the back of Emily's car and pulled out a duffel bag.

"Well I better get going, Max" Emily said and Max nodded, smiling softly. "And if anything goes wrong, you call me immediately." She said in a stern voice, Max rolled her eyes but nodded. Emily quickly hugged Max and Max stiffened at first but reluctantly hugged her back. Emily left after saying goodbyes.

"Let's head inside" Dr. M suggested and lead the way back into the house.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Ohhh! A cliffy! **

**What happens next? Does Max warm up or stay emotionless? And how many secrets is this foster girl hiding?**

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to Review!**

**U and A**

**NerdsxUnite**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max's POV

Today was the day I went to _another _foster home. Apparently this one was pretty wealthy. She was an only mom and had 3 kids. 2 boys and 1 girl. But they were really close to their neighbors. And one of the boys had a girlfriend. Yep they don't tell you much there so I do my own digging which I was trained on how to do. Here's the basic info:

Angel

Age: Six years old

Appearance: Bouncy blonde curls and bright blue big eyes. Pale skin an small pink lips

Other Info: bambi eyes, enrolled in first grade. Dog named Total. Stubborn sweet, cute, innocent girl but looks could be deceiving. Loves pink and stuffed animals.

Relationship: Sister

Zephyr

Nicknamed Gazzy due to his messed up digestive system.

Age: 9 years old.

Additional info: Pyromaniac, can mimic voices, enrolled in 3rd grade. Sweet, curious, funny, pyro boy. Loves blowing stuff up with Jeff.

Appearance: Blonde spiked hair, baby blue eyes with a mischievous glint, pale skin and tall for his age.

Relationship: Brother

Monique

Age: 16 years old.

Nicknamed Nudge

Appearance: coco skin, big brown eyes, wild mess of curls and always dressed in the latest trend. Tall for age and full pink lips.

Additional Info: Complete chatter box, loves shopping and make up, complete girly girl, and loves pink. Enrolled in freshman year of high school. Chatty, sweet, nice and over friendly. Plays keyboard in band

Relationship: Neighbor

Ella

Age: 16

Relationship: best friends with Monique, girlfriend of Jeff

Appearance: Long straight brown hair, ends at waist. Big dark chocolate eyes. Hispanic looking with tanned body. Full pink lips.

Additional info: Loves shopping, best friends with Monique. Complete girly girl. Enrolled in freshman year of high school. Smart, pretty, and friendly. Plays violin in band

Jeff

Age: 17 years old.

Relationship: brother, girlfriend to Ella

Nicknamed Iggy because he likes to ignite stuff.

Additional info: Pyromaniac, loves blowing stuff up. Enrolled as junior in high school. Best friends with Nick. Happy, perky, funny, and weird. Plays drums in band

Appearance: Strawberry blonde hair that is spiked and blue eyes. Height 6'2. Tall for age. Pale skin with pink lips.

Nick

Age: 17 years old

Nicknamed Fang. Used to bite people when little.

Appearance: Height 6'1. Tall for age. Black hair falls into eyes. Eyes almost black with gold specks. Olive toned skin and wears all black. Well-muscled- could prove medium in fight.

Relationship: Neighbor, best friends with Jeff

Additional info: plays guitar and sings. Quiet and doesn't show much emotion. Enrolled as a junior in high school. Smart, A, student in class.

No I am NOT a stalker. I prefer to know this info to begin with. Experience taught me to relay on myself and no one else.

My name is Maximum Ride, but I prefer Max. I am 17 and enrolled as a junior. Is study mostly on my own time and usually end up on top of my grade. I was a foster child at the age of 7. I trust nobody and have told no one my story. I keep myself closed off. I have brown hair with sun streaks in it. I am 5'9 with brown eyes. I am a tomboy.

So here I am on my motorcycle speeding towards hell. Most of my foster homes were abusive but I told nobody but later showed back up at the orphanage. This new family, of 4 people is supposed to be different. Yep they all are. The mother, Dr. Martinez, is a single mother. She is Hispanic and has brown hair and brown eyes.

I called Emily a few minutes ago. I know I'm close but not sure what house. I approach the street and see them immediately. All of them standing outside. Here we go.

I pull into the driveway and get of my motorcycle. Yes I know, aren't orphans usually dirt poor? Well I'm no normal orphan. I love my motorcycle, black and blue and well-conditioned. I like working on my motorcycle. Trust nobody?

As I get off I look at the people in front of me. I can almost instantly tell who they are but let them go on intros, giving me a chance to inspect them. One of them I can feel their gaze on me. I look over and see, Fang, staring at me intently. No luck buddy, I slam up my patented walls blocking all emotions. Dr. M holds out her hand and greets me warmly. I make no move to shake it. No way, am I shaking the hand of a women who might kill me.

Emily soon leaves as Dr. M offers to show me my room. I noticed Fang look at the room with the balcony in the back. The balcony next to it must be his and the other side is trees. Good. Quick escape. I guess this is my room. We all file into the house and let hell begin.

-I AM A UNICORN! PRANCE ON-

We all entered the house. Dr. M and the rest still seemed nervous around me. Which is actually pretty normal for foster families. Sadly though most foster families also beat me. I don't think this one will be any different.

I mentally sighed and prepared myself for what was about to come and strengthen my walls. "Why don't you guys show Max her room? Iggy and I will start lunch." Dr. M suggested as her and Iggy left. I instantly tensed, some of the foster siblings haven't exactly pleasant.

Fang started upstairs silently and I followed him, making no noise what's so ever. Apparently Fang didn't hear me and turned around and jumped like a foot in the air. "Jeez! Where did you come from? How come I didn't hear you?!" Fang said surprised and shocked. I shrugged it off and walked into the balcony room. Nice room, full bed with desk and dresser. Mirror bathroom and everything. Impressive.

The room was a light blue and the floor was hard wood with a dark blue rug. In one comer was a dresser nest to my walk in closet that I certainly didn't need. The desk was on the other side of the room near the balcony. The bathroom was a nice marble and had a roomy shower. I was already planning out what to paint on the walls, if Dr. M allowed me to. I had an obsession with birds and the sky would be perfect.

Outside on the balcony the view was great. Full view of the backyard, trees next to me. Good, quick escape. I quickly observed my surroundings, taking in hiding and exit places.

"Like it?" Fang said behind me. I shrugged, didn't want to speak much. I didn't know this people or their motives. And they is always a catch.

"So do you not talk? Or…?" Gazzy asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, but quickly wiped any expression off my face. I don't think anybody noticed, except for Fang. He's observant, better watch out for him.

"Nope, I'm a mute, that's why I can talk." I said, sarcasm is my native tongue. Everybody grinned but locked shocked. Huh. I guess they weren't expecting me to talk. I walked downstairs into the kitchen. What? I was hungry and I already memorized the layout. I walked in to see Iggy and Dr. M making food. Dr. smiled warmly at me, I nodded. "So Max? How do you like you're room?" she asked, hesitantly. Well if she was trying to be nice, I guess I could be.

"Great, thank you. Do you mind if I repainted it a little?" I asked politely. I figured I would also get a lock. Not many people know I can paint. Most people figure that I just paint it a solid color. Nope I draw. I'm ok I guess, but I really like birds and the sky blue would be perfect.

"Of course!" Dr. M said, happy to get a conversation with me. "Do whatever you want with it!" I gave a small smile and took my food from her.

"Thanks but…do you mind if I eat in my room? I don't do well with…social interaction" I asked, it was half true. I really wanted to check my food to see if it was safe. And to start painting. And maybe singing, after everybody went to sleep of course. I don't like people hearing me sing. Which reminds me, my instruments will be coming soon, I would have to pick those up. "And I have to pick up some stuff", I assumed Emily told them about my musical involvement. Much to my displeasure.

Dr. M nodded. Nick looked at me weirdly, great. Iggy spoke up "So Max what you play?"

"Not much" I said nonchalantly. I lied. I play guitar- bass, electric, and acoustic, keyboard, piano, drums, violin, and sing. But they didn't need to know that. They didn't need to know anything. Nothing at all about me. Relay on only yourself and nobody else. I quickly exited the kitchen and headed off to my room. There I unpacked and ate my lunch. 30 minutes later I was all unpacked and finished eating. Everybody was downstairs and I decided to head out now.

I walked downstairs and told everybody I was going out. I walked out, but left my motorcycle. It wouldn't help with holding all my instruments. I walked down a little ways until I found the little abandoned parking lot with my car. I hopped in and drove to my storage thing. When I got there, I unlocked it and grabbed all my instruments. Bass, electric, acoustic, keyboard, and violin. I can't drag a piano or a drum set around. Though they are in my storage thing, I just don't drag them around. I also brought my targets. I have to keep up with training. I got my things and drove back.

I climbed my balcony with the last item, my violin. After that, I walked over towards the front and made my way inside. It was about roughly dinner time, and it smelled good. Dr. M saw me and told me dinner would be ready soon, I thanked her and went upstairs. There I started to disassemble things and move the furniture into the center. Tonight I plan on painting and tomorrow while it dries, target practice. I need to set up targets in the woods- far away so they don't hear the gun shot. I have silencers and what not, and it isn't loud but just in case.

45 minutes later, I had started painting. I made some progress. I painted a swan in a lake and 2 eagles above it on one wall. It wasn't easy and I worked really fast. But I did it and man did I feel proud of working that hard. Dr. M then called us to dinner. I brought down my cell phone/ poison detector. While nobody was looking I quickly scanned the food. It was safe thank god.

After eating some awesome Mexican food, and I mean Dr. M can cook. Nice homemade stuff. Yum! I went back upstairs to finish painting. I finished finally and saw it was about 3 am. Wow. About 10-15 hours! I need to go to bed. But I admired my work first. On my bed side wall was a giant Peregrine falcon, those birds were awesome. Then I had the swan and 2 hawks on the wall next to it. Next I painted a raven with black leaves around it. 4th I did nothing, there wasn't much space.

My bed was in the center and my room smelled like paint, so I grabbed my blanket and a pillow and made my way outside. I climbed into one of the trees with a thick branch and settled in. I always liked sleeping in trees or caves. Don't know why though.

I slept till about 9. I wanted to go back to sleep but I knew by the silence of it all, everybody else was asleep still. I silently made my way back inside and grabbed my targets. I walked out to the balcony again. I quickly scaled the tree and made my way inside the worlds.

I didn't realize Fang followed me though


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Fang's POV**

I woke up around 9 to s sound of something scraping on bark. Curious I got up and peaked outside, but not enough to be noticed. I did not expect to see what I did.

I saw Max getting out of a _tree_. With a _pillow_ and a _blanket_. She must have slept there, but why? Then I remembered her asking Dr. M if she could paint her room. Hhhmmm I guess she must have done it last night. That's why she didn't go to bed till 3 am! Not that I was watching her or anything…

Ok ok you caught me, I was watching Max last night. What?! I was curious! The girl talks less than I do! And that's saying something! I barely say 20 words per a day!

I saw Max go back inside silently. Damn that takes skill right there. I saw her come back outside 15 minutes later. I was able to get dressed in that time. By the looks so did she. She had something in her hands though. I was trying to think of what they could be, but I was interrupted by Max swinging back into the tree and entering the woods. What the heck?! Why was she going into the woods at 9 am with something in her hands?!

Rather than ignore it and ask her later and most likely not get an answer I followed her. No! I was not a stalker! I rather her not get lost and then have Dr. M have a panic attack. And ok maybe I was just a little curious. Ok maybe a lot curious. And I would be lying if I said I didn't care about Max. I don't know what it was but I liked her a lot. She was cool and wasn't like all the girls at school who swoon at me.

God, this girl has been here for 1 day and you already can't get her out of your head. Great Fang.

Well, here we go.

**Max's POV**

I was walking in the woods, trying to find a suitable pot, like a field or something.

About 10 minutes later, I found it. You have to go through some undergrowth or in my case swing across from a branch. But it was worth it. There was a flat cliff with a cave on one end of it. Then it dipped slightly to revel a large field and a lake. Perfect.

I walked over to the end of the large field and put my targets there. Then I climbed back onto the cliff. There I took out my guns. No I am not a mass murder or anything. Quite the opposite. But anyways I lined up with one of the targets. I took my handgun and aimed it at the target. I quickly took aim and shot. Bulls- eye. I did this repeatedly. And every time I hit it straight on. I smiled slightly, I haven't lost my touch.

And I was pretty close to the house to hear Dr. M calling me but far away enough not to hear the gun shots. Sweet. Leaving my guns back in there place. Aka my hip. I took out on of my knives and took aim. Whoosh! I heard as it cut through the air. Dead in the middle.

I collected my bullets and reloaded. After securing my stuff in the cave along with a couple more weapons I decided to head back. It was about 10 is and everybody would be up and the paint should be drying.

I quickly climbed the tree and swung over the undergrowth. Making my way back to the house, oblivious to Fang who was watching me this whole time.

Well crap.

**Fang's POV**

What. In. the hell.

So we knew Max could handle a fun, but like that?! And where did she even get a handgun?! I figured out what she had in her ands where targets and that she was armed!

What kind of foster child is armed?! Or can shoot a bulls-eye with a gun? Or a knife?! What the hell?!

I watched her enter the cave and she came out and headed back. Well she isn't getting away that easily! I need to stop her if she intends to hurt Dr. M or anybody else in that matter. But I don't think that's the case. I mean she set up targets and just shot there. Maybe she likes to practice?

Ugh. Why are girls so confusing?

Well I want answers and I am going to get them.

Even if it kills me and that's a high probability. But I am strong and she isn't the only one that knows how to defend herself. After all my mom is in the FBI. Anne Walker, head of the FBI, hence why she's never home and why we're rich. So yes I knew how to defend herself and use a gun.

So maybe I won't die. But it's still likely I will.

Sigh. Here we go _again_.

I walked up to Max and made a point of walking on a stick and snapping it. I was right, she whipped around, hand on her hip. Smart girl not to draw yet. But I already knew.

"Max." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me.

**Max's POV**

_Snap._

I whipped around, my hand whipping to my hip where I left my favorite handgun is. I didn't draw yet because that's pointless, if they didn't know I had it.

As soon as I whipped my head towards the sound, I saw Fang. I could _feel_ the _suspicion_ from him. I recognized that he knew, he _saw_ me. He followed me and saw everything. Great, and I don't think I could kill him…

Joking chill. I told you I'm not a murder! What?! Such little faith?!

Wow. Great ego booster there guys. Thanks!

"Max" he said, I narrowed my eyes at him. What's this guy's deal? Blackmail? Murder? Turn in? He can't know who's after me though… not yet. Even if his mom is Anne Walker.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" I said, smirking slightly. What? I am Maximum Ride, I have to be sarcastic!

"No jokes." He said, dead serious. Wow way to ruin the mood. "I want answers." Oh so specific. Well I want a normal life, did I ever get it? No.

"Way to be specific. Care to elaborate, buddy? And I wanted a puppy, but I didn't get it. Life always disappoints, doesn't it." I said. What? Did you actually think I would listen to him? If you did, just stop reading now. Tsk, tsk.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that? To handle a gun. For that matter, where did you get a gun? And the knives? Targets? What are you hiding?" he demanded. Pfft. What was I hiding? Um my life, maybe? And he thinks I'll tell him this because….?

"And you think I'll answer that because…? And the gun? Don't worry, I didn't do anything illegal. And no I don't plan on hurting anybody." I said. I gave him the answers that were pressing, he doesn't need to my history. And I was telling the truth, I don't want to hurt anybody. Ever. And illegal? Seriously? This dude really doesn't trust me.

"You might want to answer my questions." He threatened. I laughed. Seriously? Him threatening me? Laughable, honestly. If his mom couldn't catch me, why could he? Oh whoops, I didn't mean to let that slip. Forget that. I demand that you forget that. Never thought that. Anyways…

"Why is that?" I asked, mock-innocence in my voice. He smirked at me, nice and smug. I narrowed my eyes at him, what card was he playing now.

"My mom's the head of the FBI. I suggest you answer, or I will find out answers myself." He said, smugly. HA. Really? His mom never told him? Pathetic. Does he really think I would leave our info on their data? Whoops, didn't mean to let that slip. Um, forget that.

"Good luck, you won't find squat in there. And your mom's Anne Walker? Sorry to break it to you, but she can't do squat either. And that's the truth. But as much as I was enjoying this conversation, I must get going." I said, honestly. He won't find answers. But I won't do well here. Not if Anne is here, on the rare occasion she does come home. I can't stay.

"Why? And where do you plan on going? Why don't you met my mother? She just got home last night" he said. My blood froze at his words. Shit. She's home? Scratch that, I really need to go now.

"Anne's home?" I said, shifting uncomfortably. He noticed, and I swear his suspicion spiked, if that's even possible. "Ya, what's wrong Maximum?" he said, knowing I prefer Max. But I didn't noticed. I needed to leave _now._

I didn't answer his question. "Shit" I swore. And I did what I do best. Ran.

Thank god I am wicked fast. I got to the house in no time, and climbed the tree quickly. I grabbed my stuff and threw it into my bag. I had left most it unpacked, I never stay too long in one spot. Zipping it up, I ran back outside, running towards my targets. I refuse to get caught. And if I don't want to be caught, I never do.

**Fang's POV**

"Shit" she cursed. I was about to tell her to watch it, when she ran. I mean high tailed the fuck out of there. Right after I mentioned my mom too. My curiosity and suspicion confirmed, I quickly ran after Max and called my mom. I asked her if she knew Maximum Ride.

Her response was instant.

"Fang? Did you say Maximum Ride? The Maximum Ride?"

"Yes, mom. Dr. M just adopted her, and when I mentioned you, she ran right back to the house. I was wondering of you knew why." I replied. The Maximum Ride?

"She's next door?" my mom yelled. I winced, ow my eardrums people! "Finally after all this time… I am not losing her again. Thanks hon. Talk to you later." And with that the line went dead. Well then. Nobody wants to give me answers huh?

As soon as I entered the yard I saw Max, climbing back outside with her bag all packed. She ran, _on the tree branches_. She looked like a ninja! Right then I saw my mom, burst open Max's balcony door. And did she look pissed.

"Fang, where did she go?" she demanded. I pointed towards the woods and said "there's a field a little ways. She had targets there." Anne was out into the woods in an instant and Dr. M and the rest of the flock was right on her heels.

"Fang! What the heck is going on?! Where's Max?!" Dr. M asked. I shrugged and went after my mom, with the flock right on my tail.

**Max's POV**

I heard Anne behind me. Well crap.

Fang must have told her. Great, if I ever get the chance, I'm so kicking his ass.

I grabbed my weapons and quickly strapped everything on. Knife on ankle, guns on hips, bow on back. Yes I have a bow and arrows. My most prized weapon.

I came out of the cave just in time to see Anne run into the clearing. Her eyes narrowed in on mine in less than .3 seconds.

"Maximum Ride, how nice to see you!" she exclaimed. I tensed.

"Anne Walker, what a surprise" I replied, no emotion was in my voice. Anne narrowed her eyes and I saw her hand move to her hip. At the same time we both whipped out our guns.

"Yes, well it took forever to track you down. You're just too good, Maximum." She said coldly. "The maximum, huh?" she asked.

At that moment the whole hang came in. Fang saw me and his mom going wide. I knew Anne would keep going. Well my history is coming out here.

"The maximum. Maximum Ride. The maximum agent too. You and your parent were the best agents I ever had." She said. I saw everybody's eyes go wide. I tensed, great. Here it comes.

"Had. That's the key word, Anne. I don't belong to you or the agency anymore. You can't force me to do anything. I haven't done anything wrong. Nothing illegal. My weapons are in my possession legally. You can't force me back in. right now you are breaking the law, if I recall correctly. And I knew I do. Put the weapon down, Anne, you don't have the power here. "I ordered. She has no power. She can't force me to do anything. Not anymore.

"Damn it, Max." she hissed, she knew she was beaten. "You were my best agent! Why the hell did you go?!" she demanded, putting the gun down.

"I would still be. But that's my business and my decision." I said, putting away my own weapon. Anne didn't look happy with that answer.

"Really? Still would be, huh? How about a test. Beat, my son Fang in combat and I won't press you or tell your history. I'll leave you alone. He beats you, you show me your skills." she said. Fang looked surprised. I evaluated him, strong and fast. Anne would have trained him to her best. But I was the Maximum. It wouldn't be easy, he looked like my match.

I was torn. Pure freedom? Or give away my secrets? If she found out my skills, well she would have to have me back as an agent. She was going to catch me sooner or later. But she can't force me to do anything. I wasn't at a big disadvantage.

"I agree then." I said. Ii stripped off my weapons but kept them far away from them. Fang got into a fighting position. I knew he would be able to keep his emotions in check, so I needed to do the same. Lock them in the box and hide the key. His fighting position was flawed, his core too open and too solid in one spot. I got into my own position.

Fang made the first move, lunging at me and doing a quick roundhouse kick. My brain analyzed the situation in to time flat. Cant dodged. Can't back step enough. Can't jump high enough. One solution, block and catch.

His foot neared my side, right near the top of my ribs and the bottom of my lung. Smart. I quickly squatted and put up my hand. I caught the quick dead on, right in my palm. I quickly twisted it and yanked him towards me. He used the momentum and launched another kick at me, this time my jaw. I quickly arched into a backbend, dodging it. I did a back handspring and moved away from him. He AGAIN came at me and threw a punch towards my stomach. I quickly side stepped and launched my own attack. The kick caught him right in the jaw and made him stumble back, surprised. I threw a punch towards his core and he doubled over. I launched a kick at his back, before he could recover. It landed right on his spine, but I held back, no need to break his spine. He fell on his stomach and I sat down and pinned his arms to the ground along with legs.

"Beaten" I said, simply. I already injured his pride, no need to kill it, right? I got off of him and gathered my stuff. Everybody was watching me shocked, wow I guess nobody has beaten him. Guess it doesn't help his pride that I didn't break a sweat.

Anne looked shocked and angry. "No! I won't lose my best agent! You will join back and be the very best again!" she cried at me. I shook my head. "You already have Anne" I said.

I heard a click as I turned around to retrieve my stuff. I quickly snatched my gun and spun around to face Anne. A gun greeted me. "If you won't join again, then you won't live." She said simply. And she gazed at me determined. She would pull the trigger. "Make your decision" she demanded.

I looked over and saw that most faces were horror, but Fang's was determination. He was going to try to make his mother see reason. No. he can't.

I needed to distract him. I looked levelly at Anne. "I remember you saying that to my parents. A while ago. In fact, 10 years ago." I said, calmly. It was true, Anne had killed my parents. They wanted to leave the agency, but she didn't want to lose her top agents. She _refused_ to let that happen.

Everybody froze in shock and recognition at my words. Anne shot me a death glare, which I returned. The difference? She flinched.

"Mom, that's not true right? You didn't kill her parents, right?" Fang demanded, his voice shaky. Anne looked at him, incredulous.

"Of course it isn't! She is just lying, trying to get me to lower my guard." She countered. I laughed, but it was empty, devoiced of emotions.

"Yep that's it. That's why you're threatening my life, just to join the FBI again. And that my parents tried to leave and you didn't want that to happen. Yep my parents were never FBI agents, that's why I was never an FBI agent, right? Or weren't we your top agents? The top trio? And why you tried to track me down? And why I ran away?" I asked. She is seriously trying that card? How is this lady the FBI chief again?

"And that you didn't delete all info about us off the database. That we never existed. We never were agents because you can't be labeled as a murder. Isn't that why you couldn't track me? Tough choice, huh? Losing your best agent or convicted of murder? We all know which one you chose." I deadpanned.

Anne glared at me. "You'll regret that! Since you know too much and you reason with me, guess that I will have to remove you." She smirked slightly. A bullet clicked into place. I dove and rolled out of the way. Anne locked onto me.

"I should tell you, your parents' last words, huh? 'Max…'" she smirked. "Why could you save them Max?" I knew her plan to unleash my emotions. I held them back. I wouldn't lose now.

I ran at her, avoiding another bullet. She tried to shoot me but I ducked again. I was used to being shot at, sad really. I disarmed her with a swift kick. She lunged and I dodged going around her. I unclipped her handcuff- most likely for me- and locked them on her. I raised her arms so they were above her head and kicked her down to the ground. I took my knife and slammed them into the middle of the chain.

Pinned.

I went up to a tree. I climbed it- ignoring curious looks from the flock- and grabbed the camera. I finally had all the evidence, I needed. Everybody looked shocked. Well Anne looked murderous.

I called in the FBI and Anne was led away.

She was due in court ASAP. She was an FBI agent, she was taught on how to escape these situations. I went back to the orphanage, without telling Dr. M.

_Court Case: The murder case of the Ride parents_

_Victims: Jeb Ride and Victoria Ride_

_Convicted suspect: Anne Walker_

_Case Summary: Jeb and Victoria Ride were FBI agents under Chief Anne Walker. Both parents decided to retire away with their daughter Maximum Ride. 3 days later, Jeb and Victoria were declared dead by unknown sources. Their daughter Maximum Ride was supposed to be charged to Anne Walker at the FBI base. Maximum chose the orphanage instead. All files are deleted off the FBI database of Jeb and Victoria. Maximum was approached by Anne Walker in the woods. Witnesses include Nick and Monique Walker, and the whole Martinez family. There Anne threatened Maximum and admitted to murdering Jeb and Victoria. All evidence is shown on video_

_Final decision: Anne Walker is convicted guilty of the murder of Jeb and Victoria Ride_

_Anne Walker is subject to 2 lifetimes in prison in Russia. She will be under constant watch due to her background._

_Maximum Ride will be discharged to Valencia Martinez upon request of Valencia. _

_Nick and Monique Walker will also be discharged to Valencia upon request._

_Case Closed_

Wait what?

I finished reading the case again. I was being discharged to Dr. M? Upon request? Yes I participated in the trial. But I left after my hearing and before the final decision. I didn't want to be near Anne anymore.

Guess I am going back…

But this is only a chunk of my past. I got the scars and memories to prove it. Not to mention the enemies…

Welcome to the maximum ride and my worst nightmare.

**Thanks guys!**

**I know this was a lot and a lengthy chapter. Heck this was more than my research paper for English! And way better I might add…**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! Positive, negative, random just review!**

**U and A **

**NerdsxUnite**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Fang's POV**

Wow.

That's all I could say. Well what would you say of you found out your mother killed a girl's parents? That you became orphaned then adopted by your neighbor, along with the girl whose parents your mother murdered?!

I don't think Max saw the adoption thing coming. After she called the FBI and they led away my mother. She disappeared. Literally she left no trace. Jeez I know FBI agent thing but literally no evidence?

Dr. M in court asked if Max could be discharged to her, and the judge agreed. I don't know where Max was during this, but after the hearing she left.

I really don't blame her.

My mom is a murder. Wow that's finally sunk in. oh. My god. My mom murdered someone!

I don't blame Max if she hates us right now…but it wasn't my fault my mom's a murder! Wait why do I care if she hates me? Ugh. What is this girl doing to me?

Max is supposed to be coming soon. She declined the FBI agent offer again, not really blaming her still. This girl is strange. Some many secrets and mysterious. Not to mention strong! That fight really hurt my pride. I was beat by a girl! And she didn't break a sweat! Yep my pride is fatally wounded.

Emily warned us that Max wouldn't share anything unwillingly and she doesn't take orders well. So we shouldn't order her or anything. Especially reprimand her, Emily stressed that one. If we gave her time, she should open up more. Emily warned us that Max was dangerous. Yep we didn't get that one. Totally guns and FBI and murders aren't great clue-ins.

But apparently Max has gone out on her own before and came back completely bloodied and cut up. She's had broken ribs, broken bones, internal bleeding, head wounds and knife wounds. She always cleaned herself up though, never letting anybody see her body.

Like I said this girl is strange.

She's independent and strong. Not your average girl that's for sure. Speaking of average girls, we start school soon and I'm not looking forward to that. Luckily the trial with my mom was classified thanks to Max. So the whole school doesn't know. We asked Emily if Max has ever been to school and Emily said yes. Apparently Max is really smart, but nobody knows how smart.

Jeez what can tis girl not do?

God is it bad that we are getting all this info through Max's agent? And not her? Well I don't think she would tell us anyways. But if she comes home bloodied then I'm demanding answers. But we all know how that went that time. Yep my mom was arrested for murder of Max's parents.

I'm not sure I want answers anymore.

We were about to enter Max's room to tidy it up and we saw these amazing paints on the wall. Did she paint these? Wow. Falcons, hawks, swans, ravens. Dang, this girl could do everything!

Recap: She can paint, kick butt, shoot a gun, play instruments, sing, and is smart and pretty

Wait, did I just say pretty? I think the lack of sleep is getting to me.

We all heard a motorcycle roll in. Max, wonder how she will take this. Will she be more open? Or stay closed off even more. Hell she's Maximum Ride. She is completely unpredictable.

**Max's POV**

Back again.

Great. Going back to the people who were neighbors and or kids of the lady that murdered my parents. Ok maybe I'm being unfair. It's not their faults. And I don't blame them. Really I would be lying if I said I didn't like them. But that's a weakness, emotions will get you killed.

I know Emily probably briefed them on my little history of secrets. Like when I come back bloodied and bruised. That I won't let anybody patch me up beside me?

Yep, I am a girl. But that's about as normal I can get. They also tell me I'm going to school soon. Great because I get along with people so well. It's not that I'm not smart, I am. But I can't stand popular snobby cocky jerks or sluts. I hate those kinds of people and they hate me. Mostly because I make a fool of them.

What? Not my fault if they're idiots! I just show that!

I was nearing the Martinez's again. I still can't figure out why they want me back. I got their mom and neighbor in _prison for 2 lifetimes. _Why would they want me back is beyond my reason. Don't they know that I'm dangerous?! They have to. You know the whole prison thing? Ya pretty hard to forget. To be completely honest I feel bad sending their mom to prison. But she did kill my parents and threaten my life…

Maybe I don't feel that bad after all.

I entered the driveway. On my bike of course. I still haven't told them about my car…or anything really. Really everything about me they know is either from Emily or Anne… wow that probably doesn't help the situation. I'm not sure I want to tell them anything… ignorance is bliss. And they could be put in danger… yep well that makes that decision.

I entered the driveway and turned my motorcycle off. My head was swarmed with thoughts. How will Fang and Nudge handle this? Will they demand answers? Because that won't go well. Will they order me around? Orders+ me= bad. What was everybody's thoughts on my return? Did they even _want_ me here or did they just feel bad? Because I don't want pity….oh god, this family is unpredictable.

**Third person POV**

Dr. M and the others came outside to greet Max once again. AS usual Max was showing no emotion but her gaze was still intense. The only one who seemed to be unfazed was Fang. Again this did not surprise Max, Fang was unusual and most likely to cause trouble for Max.

"Hello Max" Dr. M greeted just as warmly as the first time. "Your room is all tidy and everything is left where it should be. We didn't go in your closet though. See we couldn't, it was locked and we were wondering why..?" Dr. M asked. Max winced and put a hand behind her neck.

"Oh, sorry about that. I left some stuff there when…I was leaving and I could bring everything with me. And I really didn't want anybody go through my stuff, so I locked it. Only I have the key." Max explained.

"What's in there, what's so special that you didn't want people to see?" Fang challenged. Max glared at him and everyone was dead quiet.

"Fang…" Dr. M tried but Fang interrupted her. "No, I want to know Dr. M." Fang said, determined. Max looked at him levelly and strongly. Fang didn't back down. Max then made one of her snap decisions.

Without a word, Max walked past them into the house. Everybody, including Fang looked at her curiously and followed her. Nobody knew what was going to happen next. Max walked up to her room and everybody followed her inside. Max put down her duffel bag and retrieved a key from around her neck. Fang suddenly felt bad, obviously whatever was in there was important to her and she didn't want everybody to see.

Before anybody could say something, Max unlocked the lock and mumbled a word that nobody could hear and the door opened. Inside was the hangers but in one corner was an arrangement of instrument cases and art supplies. They could also see a locked suitcase. But everybody was focused on the instruments. Each one had a different lock to them meaning a different key.

Fang looked at the instruments, he wanted to ask what she could play but he couldn't seem to get the words out. He looked at Max and she understood. This surprised Fang who was always told that he was hard to read. That didn't seem to affect Max.

"Bass, Electric, acoustic, keyboard, piano, drums, violin and I sing." Max said. Everybody looked surprised. Fang was the first to recover. "Not much, huh?" he asked referring to the first time Iggy asked. Max looked sheepish as she replied "What? You guys didn't need to know"

"Can you us a little show?" Iggy asked, looking hopeful. Max shook her head.

"I don't do public shows" Max said smirking. Iggy smirked back "What? Does Max have stage fright?" he challenged. Max frowned and thought about it, she really didn't want to preform but backing down would so weakness. That settled it for her.

Max grabbed her acoustic and unlocked it and brought out a black guitar. It had silver vines engraved and a silver pick. It was awesome.

Max walked outside to the balcony and sat down on the rail, facing the flock. She thought for a minute while tuning and decided on a song. (**Everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran- own nothing) **She started singing and Fang recognized the song and sang along. Max looked surprised by went along with it, smiling.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_[Max]_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_[Both]_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_[Both]_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_[Fang]_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_[Both]_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_[Album version:] Taking flight, making me feel right_

_[Remix version:] Taking flight, making me feel right like_

_[Both]_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_[Both]_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_[Both]_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_[Max]_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_[Both]_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_[Max]_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed _

Max finished. Everybody looked shocked, and Max blushed, but put her instrument away so nobody noticed. Nobody but Fang of course.

"Wow" Fang said, being the first to recover. After that everybody added their opinions.

"Awesome!"

"Max, that's was great!"

"ZOMG Max that was great!"

"Wonderful, Max"

"So the next band practice is Tuesday." Iggy stated, smirking. Max narrowed her eyes.

"I am not joining your band." Max stated stubbornly. Fang spoke up

"Why? You're awesome at singing!" he said. Max blushed slightly.

"Don't inflate my ego too much" she muttered but there was a small smile on her face. "And I don't want to be."

"Why? ZOMG you and Fang's voice was awesome together! You guys would be perfect together! ZOMG you would be the perfect couple! She would be so better than Lissa! Maybe Lissa will even leave Fang alone! Don't you guys think? "Nudge started to rant but was stopped by Iggy's hand. Max and Fang were blushing slightly.

**Fang's POV**

Well.

That was embarrassing. After Nudge gave that rant about me and Max being a great couple, well embarrassed was an understatement. I looked over at Max and saw she was a bright red. Great not helping.

Well this left me a light shade of pink. But I can't say I would mind dating Max… wait what? Um ok, weird thought. Weird electric shocking thought…ok um focus Fang! What was wrong with me?

I did not find an answer thus me turning redder.

**Max's POV**

Um ok.

Awkward.

Nudge just ranted about me and Fang. Um ok then….

I was taught that emotions were a weakness so relationships are always a big no for me, but I don't think I would mind dating Fang….

Wait what? Nope never ever thought that. No I can't get into a relationship. He would end up hurt, in danger.

Then why didn't I mind then?

I still didn't find the answer and that didn't help the current situation.

**Read and Review**

**Thanks guys! **

**U and A**

**NerdsxUnite **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**Max's POV**

After Nudge's rant Fang and I just pretend it never happened I guess. Nobody acted on it. And that was perfectly fine with that.

It's only been a day since the rant and well things are awkward. I have been pestered by Iggy to join the band 50 times already. Trust me I was ready to slap him.

But today was Sunday. Normally people didn't like Sundays but I loved them. Why? Simple. I got to see my little brother. Yes I have a little brother named Ari. He was sent away when he was born, so he has no involvements with me or the FBI. He was upset that mom and dad died and he never got to meet them. That's one of the reasons we were leaving…so we could be with Ari. Well that never happened. But I always visit him every other Sunday. And guess what? That's one of these Sundays!

Only problem? Nobody knows about Ari. I always keep him under my protection. Once when he was 5 he was kidnapped and held captive until I did what they told me. That didn't end well for the kidnappers. Since then Ari is always under my protection. And trust me NOBODY wants to deal with my wrath. But still I wasn't sure I wanted to tell these people. I mean I like them but I don't exactly trust them…

Yep, well I guess I'm going back to my training days. It was about 5: 15 am when I woke up. What? Old habits die hard. I got showered and dressed. I slid a note on the counter and walked outside to my bike. The note said:

_Yo,_

_I am heading out won't be back for a while. No I am not doing anything dangerous. But if I don't return by tomorrow at sunrise well….call the police. Nothing bad should happen, I'm not expecting trouble. Just a precaution because this isn't the first time I have headed out and…ran into some trouble. Be back by nightfall._

_Max_

I know real specific, right? I try. I closed the door and walked towards my bike.

**Fang's POV**

I woke up around 5 am. Great lack of sleep. I stretched in bed and started getting dressed. Then at 5:15 am I heard someone's alarm and then it was instantly shut off. Who else would be getting up at this time?

I walked down stairs after my shower around 5:30 am. I was about to enter the kitchen but I saw Max writing something down on the counter. Ah. Of course she would be up at this time. I saw her leave the paper. I silently walked up and read it.

What. The. Heck.

Where is she going?! Why doesn't she tell us ANYTHING?! God this girl was a puzzle and I couldn't solve this one. Which, mind you is very aggravating when you are usually are good at puzzles. Well I guess I should shut up and just follow her huh?

No I am NOT a stalker.

Wait didn't I do this to her before as well? Wow I need to stop being so noisy. I was interrupted by Max shutting the door, well better leave now then huh?

I walked outside and hide in the shadows and saw Max get on her bike. I quickly tipped over to my black car. As soon as Max left I turned on my own car and followed. I watch Max speed through the streets. I wonder where this girl was going.

About 2 hours later, it was about 7 am and Max pulled into a driveway. She got off her bike and waited, leaning next to it. I soon heard a door opening and a little boy who ran up to Max. He had the same hair but blue eyes instead of brown like Max. He ran up and hugged Max's legs which Max replied with: wait for it…A HUG.

Yep this is the far most emotion I ever saw Max display. I saw Max glare at me when hugging Ari. Wait what? She saw me?! Oh wait…this girl was a FBI agent, hehe oops. Looks like I'm getting answers.

Max said something to the boy that I didn't understand. She said something like pzz da de thisundaz un interanto. Whatever the hell that means. (Podozhdite zdes'. ya dolzhen zabotit'sya o chem-to.) [Translates to wait here. I have to take care of something]

Max then walked over to me. I got out of my car and waited for her. She SLAPPED ME. And then said "Why on friggin Earth did you follow me?" in a deadly calm voice. That's probably the thing that scared me. That she sounded so calm…

Oh god was she going to murder me?

"How about you answer a few things first?" I asked, as calm as she. She then grinned, also terrifying. She then said in a sweet voice "I suggest you stay away from my one of very few happy days or I you will regret it. I will personally make sure. Now beat it, this is one of too few fun days for me to be me." Then she spun on her hell and walked back over.

Damn she's hot.

And I don't care anymore because it's the truth.

-UNICORNS ARE BETTER THEN LINE BREAKS. BUT THIS IS STILL AN AWESOME TINE BREAK. WOO HOO-

I decided to head home after my little run in with Max. After all how do you try to follow an FBI agent? Excuse me, former FBI agent. She would kill me if she knew I called her an FBI agent… though I can't blame her.

My mind kept wandering to the thought of the little boy. Who was he? How did Max know him? Well I guess I can figure that one out. I'm pretty sure he is related to Max. Somehow…

I really want answers.

God what was up with this girl?! She walks into my life, gets my mom arrested then comes back in? Then she hides everything from us?! We were practically her family! And she never told us _anything. _She shows less emotion than _me._ That's impossible. Yet she makes everything possible...

The one puzzle I couldn't solve: Maximum Ride

She made my curiosity rise, how could she have so much to hide? What was she hiding? What happened to her? How did she meet Ari? How is he so awesome?

I didn't say that last one.

Anyways I think I owe her something. Maybe even an apology. I mean my mom did murder her parents… I think I could at least say sorry, right? I'm even kind of grateful. Who knows what my mother would have done given time. She could have hurt Nudge. Yes I'm a protective big brother, get over it.

I just agreed to apologize to Maximum Ride. Yep I'm going insane. I think I should get some sleep… yep, I'm just low on sleep. That's why my thoughts are crazy and fuzzy.

I pulled into Dr. M's driveway, which is technically mine. But it didn't feel like I lived here, you know? Great I really need to catch up on sleep. So ignoring the curious stares of the flock I went into my room and fell asleep the instant I hit the mattress. And one thought was on my mind as the world began to fade:

Max.

**Yo **

**Short chapter I know but oh well**

**Next chapter will be more in Max's POV of when she saw Fang following her and more! Review and find out soon!**

**I noticed a lack of reviews guys, come on! I update constantly! Least you could do is review!**

**Thanks guys and don't forget to review!**

**U and A**

**NerdsxUnite **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Max's POV**

I walked out towards my bike, getting excited. This always happens when I see Ari, the boy is always so happy and innocent. It's cute, really.

Yes, I did just say cute. What? I can be a normal girl!

I could take my car, but Ari loves my bike so I always take him for a ride on it. Of course I don't go that fast but fast enough. He loves it and I do everything I can to make sure this boy has the childhood I never had.

I hopped on the bike and sped off.

-LINE BREAKS CAN PRANCE ON-

I hopped off my bike and leaned against it, waiting in the driveway. He should be coming out soon. I quickly did a 360, but casually so no one would notice. I saw a black car, a little ways from here with a perfect view of me. I scowled slightly.

Fang.

God I'm going to murder that boy. Can't he understand when to butt out? I was just about to walk over there and give him a piece of my mind but the door opened. Ari comes down running and hugs my legs. I hug him back. What?! I am capable of emotion, thanks you very much! Wow. Feeling the love, guys. While hugging Ari, I send a death glare at Fang, just to let him know that I _know._

After hugging Ari, I realized I had to deal with Fang, before he knows where we were heading. I quickly mutter a phrase in Russian: Podozhdite zdes'. Ya dolzhen zabotit'sya o chem-to. That means wait here. I have to take care of something. Ari nodded in understanding.

Let me explain, even though Ari isn't involved in the FBI matters, I still taught him multiple languages. See when he was little, I drilled them into his head. So if we ever need to communicate then we talk in one of the many languages we know. This also alerts him that something is wrong and it's important now. He's a really bright kid so he picked up on this fast.

Back to reality: I walk towards Fang who greets me, by stepping out of his car.

"Why on friggin Earth did you follow me?" I asked him, in a deadly calm voice. I knew that this would make him uneasy. It works.

Get this: ""How about you answer a few things first?" he asks. He has the _nerve _to demand answers from _me. _Didn't he learn last time to BUTT OUT?! I need to lose him, _now. _This is one of the few days where I am extremely happy. And he is NOT GOING TO RUIN IT.

Hell even every person who wants me dead wouldn't bother me on this day. Even _Anne_, his _mom._ Last time somebody tried something, let's say they still haven't woke up. It has been 2 years. No they aren't _dead, _just in a coma.

So I just grinned and replied, mock sweetness in my voice "I suggest you stay away from my one of very few happy days or I you will regret it. I will personally make sure. Now beat it, this is one of too few fun days for me to be me." And I just spun on my heel and walked back over to Ari.

Fang went home after that. When he left I turned to Ari. I looked at him levelly and said "Ne doveryayu etomu cheloveku. Vy menya slyshite? Yesli on priblizhayetsya k vam voobshche, vy zapuskayete. Ne pozvolyay yemu poymat' vas. Zapusk i pozvonite mne. Ok?" (Russian translation to English: Don't trust that man. Do you hear me? If he comes close to you at all, you run. Don't you let him catch you. Run and call me. Ok?)

Ari nods and asks "Can we go for a ride?" he jumps up and down, begging me. I smile, and reply "Of course buddy, but remember we only have today, I have to be back by nightfall. New family, bud."

Ari frowns at this and asks in a dead serious, no nonsense voice "Are they nice, Maxi?" I only allow this boy to call me Maxi. Nobody else. I have to admit I was proud of his voice. He got that from me.

"Yes, from all I can tell for now, they're nice. But remember bud- looks" I start to say but he cuts me off and finishes for me. This boy sure makes me proud.

"Can be deceiving, always keep one eye opened and the other one on your back. Trust no one but yourself." He finishes. "That's great, Maxi! Can we go now? We only have today!" he asks, jumping again. I laugh "Course bud" I reply, smiling.

And we're off.

After a fun ride, we get off at and head to our secret spot. Here we call it Lake Mead, don't know why though. It's a pretty lake and with one cliff that has a cave. I holstered Ari onto my back and started climbing with ease. I have done this some many times it's effortless. In this cave is our safe haven, our refuge. Our _home. _The cave is big and it helps that I have tunneled some rooms into it. What? It helps when you are a FBI agent. Duh! I did it with a laser and plasma knives. Sick weapons.

In the main tunnel we have almost our living room and kitchen when you enter, on the right side there are solar appliances. When we were little, before Ari was even born, my father had started to build this haven. He never got to finish it, but I did for him. Lucky he got the hard stuff finished and I helped him enough to know how to finish it. So we had some solar panels on the top of the cliff, where they're hidden but get plenty of sunlight.

We have a solar oven, stove, microwave and refrigerator. We had a sink almost too. Basically it was a craved stone bowl with a mini water fall in the wall above. We took some of the waterfall that's located in the cliff, accessible from only selected caves. And basically take some of that. And when it fills to a certain point it drains into the lake with the waterfall. Cool right? Dad did that one.

Then at the end of the cave we have a couch for 3 people and a love seat. We also have 2 chairs and a table between them. That's where we hang or eat even. Then next to the living room on the left is a tunnel. There we have rooms. One bathroom, yes a working toilet. I never got to know the details but Jeb stole it actually from the FBI. It works without all the pipes and even fixes itself. It's really cool and impressive. Also we have a sink in there too with some towels.

Then we have 3 bedrooms. Two with 2 twin beds, and one with a queen, that can fit 2 people _at least. _So we could hold 6 people really. Why my parents had so many people is beyond me.

Really this our home. Our haven that has everything we need. Sometimes between foster homes, this is where I would disappear to. The area is surrounded by cameras that we can track. We have eyes everywhere. And if they sense a gun that isn't mine then it sends an alert to me. This is my _home._

So me and Ari hang here for a while just chilling. See Ari can do everything from amusement parks to movies with his foster family. So nothing I do is really special until I showed him this place. It's really what makes it special.

So we sit and talk and laugh and play games. Before we know it the sun is beginning to set. I smile at Ari sadly. The last activity we always do. Watch the sunset, here it's the most beautiful thing ever. I take Ari's hand and guide him onto one of the ledges where we sit and watch. The sun is now orange and the sky surrounding it is pink, red, orange and yellow. It's beautiful.

After it sets, Ari knows that I have to leave. I smile sadly as he hugs my back as I climb down. We walk to my bike and hop on. I drive him back and say goodbye.

"See you soon, buddy." I say softly, hugging him. "Don't go Maxi" he says. I pull him back and smile softly. "I got to bud, but don't worry I'll see you in 2 weeks." I say softly. Ari nods and I hand him to his foster mom. I smile and say goodbye.

"And remember, your welcome here, anytime Max." she says. I smile and thank her. Ari is in good hands. These were real good friends with my mom and retired FBI agents. They can protect him.

I get on my bike and speed him. I am almost there when a car rams into me and I see a pair of turquoise eyes flash before I hit the ground.

Dylan.

I get up, ignoring my bruises that are forming for sure.

"Dylan" I spat. "What do you want?" I growl at him. He smiles at me, cocky.

"What? Can't I say hi to an old friend? It's been too long, why don't we catch up?" he asks, smiling slightly.

"Never Dylan, you know that. And if you think we're friends then you're way more stupid then I thought. Which come to think about it, isn't that much of a difference." I said, venom clear in my voice.

"Why you little bitch" he yells at me, coming towards me with a knife.

Crap. Looks like I'm going to be late. _Again. _Cue internally sigh.

And I dodged again, but got a quick swipe to my arm from the knife. I punched him and kicked him with blood dripping down my arm and only one thought was on my mind:

'_What am I going to tell Dr. M?' _I didn't find an answer and another thought entered my mind, and this one was way more terrifying and I didn't have an answer either

'_What am I going to tell Fang?'_

**Fang's POV**

Night fall is here and still no Max. I can tell the others are starting to get nervous. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't either.

What happens if she got kidnapped? Or killed?

My mental ranting was interrupted when a door slammed open. And reveled a bloody Max, with cuts that look extremely like knives. God, what happened?! She looks like she was hit with a car!

Max was surrounded in less time than it took to blink. "What happened?!" Iggy shouted. Max winced.

"Max, come here, let's get you cleaned up" Dr. M said. Max suddenly looked alarmed.

"No, I can handle it myself." She reasoned. She shoved past us, but I would have anything to do with that. She needed help.

I grabbed her and pulled her, "Max, you need help." I said sternly. Nobody challenged me, not when I used that tone. Of course, I forgot who I was talking to. The Maximum Ride.

She broke free and replied "I have had worse and I can handle myself, thank you very much. Now if you excuse me I have to go before I lose too much blood." He replied already up the stairs. Iggy went to shut the door, but said something that made my blood freeze.

"Hey Max? Where's your bike?" Iggy asked, I could see Max flinch. "And who's this dude outside, he's waiting on the sidewalk across the street. I think he has dirty blonde hair, and is like 6 feet tall." Alarm shot across her face and she ran down the stairs.

She stopped in front of the door and scowled. "Max, you know it's rude to leave before I could finish." He said, walking across the street.

"You looked done to me, especially when you're out cold on the sidewalk." She responded bitterly. He smiled, stopping underneath a streetlamp.

I could see him much better, tall around 6 feet. He was muscular and had sandy brown hair. He had turquoise eyes and a broad frame. I could see bruises and wounds worse than Max's on him. I think I figured out why Max was late.

"Careful Max" he warned. "You wouldn't want Ari to get hurt." He threatened and laughed. Max paled and a fire ignited in her eyes.

The man pulled out behind him the small little boy I saw before. The boy was crying and looked at Max with hopeful and pleading eyes. But when he saw the Man, all emotion was gone. All weakness, instead he held a strong look radiating determination from him. Max was shaking with rage.

"I suppose you didn't hear what happened to the last person that touched Ari" she spat. The man frowned. I didn't, care to shine some light?" he said. But Max's attention was focused on the boy.

"No Poslushay menya, Ari. Kogda vy poluchayete besplatno, bezhat'. Zapusk etikh lyudey pozadi menya. Ne ostanavlivaytes', poka vy ne nakhodites' zdes' s nimi. Mne nuzhno, chtoby sdelat' chto-to, khotya. Na moy schet, udar pozadi vas, vysokiy. Zatem zapustite. Khorosho priyatel'?" Max said, carefully. (Translation: Listen to me, Ari. When you get free, run. Run to these people behind me. Don't stop, until you are here with them. I need you to do something though. On my count, kick behind you, high. Then run. Ok buddy?) The boy nodded. The man looked angry and focused all his attention on Max. Bad move.

"One" Max shouted. The man suddenly looked curious, waiting for 3. It never came.

The boy quickly kicked behind him. The kick, knocked the man backwards and dropped the kid who ran to us. Max was already in action.

She was on top of him in a blink of an eye. She socked him in the eye and kicked him in the stomach. The kick literally sent the man _flying into the streetlamp_. He fell down and Max picked him up and shoved him against the pole.

"You touch him ever again then you will receive far worse then you could ever imagine. You understand me?" Max growled at him. He nodded numbly. Max smiled wickedly "Now ever hear of Mr. Chu?" Max asked. Alarm flashed across the man's face. "Remember him as an example. Touch Ari again and you will meet a fate worse than him. Clear? "She asked. The man then nodded again. Max threw a swift punch to the man's head and he fell unconscious.

Max turned to face us and the boy ran over to her. Max caught him in a hug. The boy was saying something but I couldn't hear it. Max replied just as quietly. The boy suddenly broke out in a huge smile and Max smiled back. She put the boy down but stayed with Max like a lost puppy.

Max pulled out a phone and called somebody. Less than a minute later, cop cars and FBI cars rolled in. they took the man and the new chief walked up to Max. To my surprise, she _yelled_ at the _chief. _Instead of punishing her like he should do, he replied somewhat shaky. Max's face paled again, but gave the _chief orders. _The most shocking part? _He took them and did them. _

Max picked up Ari and brought him over to a lady. The lady took him and smiled and started to apologize quickly. Max smiled at the lady and shook her head. Then she gestured to the bruises and scratches, looking concerned. The lady snorted and replied, making Max laugh.

3 hours later this was cleared up and Max walked inside, and to my surprise with the boy. She just took him up to her room and closed the door.

We all decided we would get answers tomorrow morning.

**Chapter 6 finished!**

**Sorry about the delay in the update, but hey it was only 5 days and I still have school!**

**But I won't update unless I get at least 5 reviews so hit that button!**

**Thanks to bookwriter16 and Fliz0319! Always updating on everything! **

**Recap: Update = 5 reviews**

**U and A**

**NerdsxUnite **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Max's POV**

"Ari?" I ask him, after bringing him upstairs. I didn't want to deal with Dr. M and the flock's questioning. "Ari, buddy, how bad are you hurt?" I ask him. This kid meant the world the world to me.

"Nothing, really just a few bruises. I think he was being careful with me. You, know not to tick you off _too _bad." He answered grinning. I smiled back at him.

"Here bud" I said tossing him some clothes. "Go get changed. I have to clean up." I said, walking over to my bed. Reaching underneath it, I got out my first aid kit. All the tools and everything. This thing has saved my life more times than anybody can count.

I walk into the bathroom and start the water. I strip off my clothes and walk into the shower. The water runs pink then clear again. Scrubbing and cleaning my wounds, I wash my hair. Satisfied I was clean, I step out and dry myself. I'm careful enough not open any wounds.

I open the first aid kit and start on my knife wounds. Ouch. That stings.

After bandaging myself up and changing in to PJ's I walk out to see Ari sitting on my bed. I smile, seeing he stayed and waited for me.

"Ready for bed buddy?" I ask him. This boy doesn't need no explanation or reassuring. He knows who Dylan is and everything. He's a tough boy.

"Ya, ok Maxi" he replies, I smile at my nickname. "Can we really stay at home for a little bit? Like how long?" he asks sleepily, but I know he won't rest until he has answers.

"Of course I meant it buddy. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" I ask. Ari shakes his head at me. "Exactly and maybe a week? How does that sound?" I ask him. Ari breaks out into a huge grin.

"YA!" he says, excited. "Good, we will get ready and pack tomorrow, okay?" I ask him. He nods then starts to fall asleep. I smile and tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. When Ari is asleep I slip outside onto the balcony and slip into my tree with a pillow and blanket.

After making a little sleeping camp on my branch, I realize that I'm simply not tired. After today's events I don't think I could sleep if somebody drugged me. I decide to just think over what happened. With this I realize that Ari could have _died today._ All because of me. Don't get me wrong, I have dealt with worse situations but it makes my stomach twist every time.

I scolded myself to do better. I need to, I'm all this kid has left of family. It's my job to protect him, and I failed _again. _

_Again. _That word suddenly brings back memories that should remain hidden.

_**Flashback **_

_Mr. Chu smiled wickedly. "Well Maximum, if you refuse to do my bidding then perhaps a certain little brother would change your mind." He says. Ari was suddenly dragged into the room, and he looked pale. He was shaking and little red bumps showed me he had been shocked. He was bruised and bloodied. Worse thing was he was crying._

_Ari doesn't cry._

_That snapped for me. I couldn't take it and nobody. I mean NOBODY touches my Ari. I could feel the adrenaline and anger rushing into me. I was invincible. That day I earned my name: The Invincible Maximum Ride._

_With a roar I tackled Ari's guard, catching him off by surprised. That's all I remember, bodies moving, gun shots, screams, blood, punching and screaming and CRYING._

_All of a sudden Ari was in my arms with Mr. Chu's entire force down. By one girl. The Invincible Maximum Ride, the girl who took out one of the FBI's main targets single handily._

_I called in back up. Mr. Chu was in a coma. Ari was nursed back to help and was better than ever, physically if not emotionally. That day on NOBODY messed with Ari. I had made myself a name to be feared. _

_The Invincible Maximum Ride._

_**End of Flashback**_

From that day on I swore to protect Ari. And nobody touched him. Till now.

How could I have messed up?! I should have had more help protecting Ari. I felt bad for Ari's foster family. They went through hell with Dylan. I saw Ari's foster mom, Lee, covered in bruises. I asked about them and she gave me a snort and said that I had been through 100x worse and still managed to come out on top. I laughed, knowing it was true.

But still, I could have installed more security. Or I don't know, actually finished up with Dylan. I thought the FBI had him. Turns out he escaped and got Ari too.

I sighed.

I was so stupid and Ari almost paid the price for it. Well screw that. It's not happening pal. I will move heaven and Earth to keep this boy safe. _Hell_, I practically _have_.

At least at Lake Mead I can protect him and I know it's safe there.

After that I'm not sure what I'm going to do.

Running without a master plan. Just off adrenaline and pretending I know what to do. And it's getting pretty hard to keep looking like I do. I have no plan and I know Dr. M and the flock are going to want answers that I don't want to give.

Sigh.

I'm not going to say anything. I made my famous snap decisions. I can't have them getting hurt because of me. And knowing anything dangerous about me practically just labels them as NEXT VICTIM

Ugh. Why can't things be easy?

I lowered myself into my branch and quietly closed my eyes. I slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware of Fang's and the flocks different ideas for how tomorrow morning would go.

Oh the joy.

-LINE BREAKS ARE BETTER THAN UNICORNS-

I woke up at dawn as usual. I opened my eyes and started to fold up my blankets. I was walking onto the patio about to go through the doors when Ari called out "Maxi!"

I instantly was there to be faced with a surprised Fang and a scared Ari. He remembered my warning. Pride flooded through my body. Good kid. I glared at Fang.

"Something wrong? I was just coming in to check up on you and your wounds." Fang asked, mildly curious. I wasn't buying it. I wasn't going to let anybody near Ari anytime soon.

"At dawn? And I don't need you to catch up on me. I can take care of myself and I have been for the past 10 years. Thank you very much. And stay away from Ari." I growled, warning him. Fang didn't seem to understand that.

"Hey! I won't hurt him and besides I want to make sure he doesn't have any weapons." He defended. And before I could register what was happening, Fang had placed a hand around Ari's upper arm.

Bad move, bucko.

Instinct kicked in and I darted between Fang and Ari, cutting off his grip. I them shoved him into the wall and threw him on the floor. By then the whole house was awake and in my room, but I didn't care.

Nobody touches Ari. NOBODY.

"Don't you dare touch him" I growled, giving him my full on death glare. He glared back. Ari suddenly was by my side, taking my hand. He knew how to calm me down. I took a deep breath and bent down to him. Glancing in the flock's direction, I didn't want them to exactly understand what I was saying…

"Ey, ty v poryadke buton?" I asked him in Russian. (Translation: Hey, you ok bud?) Ari nodded in response and I smiled at him. Good, if Fang hurt Ari I was going to murder him.

"Out. Now" I said, growling and glaring. Fang stood but made no move to leave. Nobody did. I wasn't in the mood for this, especially after Fang touched Ari.

"Excuse me? I think you got some answers to share" Fang demanded. I almost laughed. He thinks I'm going to answer his questions? Pffffft, why is that?

"Not happening." I replied walking over to my bag and started packing it. At first Ari looked at me confused but then his face lite up and he ran to get his bag. Lee gave it to me last night. It had most of his clothes and stuff.

"Um, Max?" Iggy asked, uncertainly. I continued to pack. "Yes?" I responded not looking up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, still with the same tone. I shrugged zippering up my bag. I changed last night because I couldn't sleep so ya. I was already dressed. Ari can bounding in all dressed with his bag

"Some place with Ari for a week. I'll be fine and no I'm not telling you where I'm going. That's my secret and Ari's only. Good luck finding it. And don't even try following me." I warned and grabbed my stuff.

Fang glared. "You have a lot of secrets." Fang said dryly. I shrugged. It was true.

"Wait can we come?" Iggy asked, sounding excited. I frowned. What part of I don't like sharing secrets don't they get?

"Um, seriously? What part of I don't like sharing my past, don't you understand?" I ask them. This was weird. Fang seemed to get angry at this. Oh boo-hoo.

"Max we are a family and-"he started by I cut him off right there. No way is he going there. Not into the family part of this. His _mother killed our parents._

"Don't even go there." I said my tone had icy steel in it woven with venom. Everybody, including Fang looked taken aback. "Don't even start on family to me. I have lived on my own for the past 10 years with the only family being my little brother. Meet Ari, guys. I have fought and secured everything and have worked hard for it. This boy right here is all the family I got." I said, anger creeping into my voice. "And no thanks to your mother, but my parents are gone as well. Not to mention myself to. What would Ari do then? So, don't you dare say I have a family. Because I don't want one." I finished icily.

Everybody looked surprised. I looked at Ari who was looking at my timidly. He was afraid I would lash out, I smiled at him softly and his face lit up.

"Hey there buddy. I think we have had enough of this for today. We don't we had on off right now?" I ask him his face lighting up. "Bike or car?" I ask him, already knowing the answer. Of course Fang butts in right there. Idiot.

"Who says you can take our cars?" he asked smugly. He thought he had me. Wow if it brings this dude so much satisfaction just to see me lose once he need a life.

I smiled sweetly. "Nobody. I just assumed we would take my car. But do I need permission from you too now? I didn't know you were my _father_, considering your _mother killed mine_." I made my tone icy at the end. He flinched.

"Wait you have car?" Iggy asked. I nodded my head and turned to Ari. He smiled and asked "Can we take your bike?!" he asks eagerly.

"Sure bud, but one thing" I said. His smile dropped. I smiled, reassuring him and said "But you need to help me repair it after last night." His smiled beamed back at me. Ari _loved_ working on my bike more than riding it.

"Yes! Awesome! Thanks Maxi!" he said smiling. Fang snickered. I looked at him. "Maxi?" he asked smirking. And snickered again.

Uh oh.

Ari is very defensive of my nickname. Since he is the only one allowed to call me that, he gets upsets when somebody makes fun of it. And my little bro doesn't get angry often but when he does, run.

Ari glared at Fang and asked "What got a problem with it? And don't you dare call her that. I am the only one and that's because I'm special. And I swear if you call her that or make fun of it, the next morning you won't find any toes on your feet." Ari threatened. Fang looked mildly worried, while I smirked. Ari was capable of his threat and would do it.

"Ok then" Fang said.

"Let's go work little bud." I said and pushed him gently forward.

"Oh no you don't, I want answers Max and I'm going to get them. Right here and now." He demanded.

And then he did the worst thing possible.

_He took Ari and held him off the ground_ _one arm around his shoulders and the other around his torso._

I SAW RED.

FANG WALKER IS DEAD MEAT. LITERALLY.

**Ohhh cliffy!**

**Thanks so much guys for reviewing! I reached 5 reviews in 24 hours! Wow!**

**Thanks do much for the support and I hope to update soon!**

**5 reviews= Update**

**U and A**

**NerdsxUnite**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Max's POV

"Oh no you don't, I want answers Max and I'm going to get them. Right here and now." He demanded

He. Has. Ari.

Adrenaline and anger making me super girl. NOBODY touches Ari.

"Now got something to-"he was cut off. He was slammed into the wall, with me in front of Ari, pushing him defensively behind me. Nobody seemed to see my attack. Including me. I was used to that drastic change in my abilities though. I was invincible again.

I glared at Fang. "Everybody else out. Now." I growled. Everybody complied in a flash, leaving me with Fang. Ari, took my hand, and gave me a smile. He was saying that he was ok.

I calmed down and continued packing. I was about down when Fang started to get up. He _glared _at _me._

"Was that necessary?" he demanded looking ticked. Seriously? I warned him. Does this boy like to get hurt?!

"I warned you." I said simply. Fang suddenly looked defeated weird…

"True…" he said trailing off. I shrugged. I wasn't that mad anymore. As long as he doesn't try anything bad. Fang just watched silently as I laced up my converse. I was about to tell him off, when he suddenly spoke.

"He means the world to you, doesn't he?" he asks softly. I smile while looking at Ari who was sitting reading a book.

"Ya, I mean he's the only family I got left." I replied, but just as softly. Fang looked taken back but smiled softly.

"True, no thanks to my mom though…" he says, trailing off looking guilty. I look at him, incredulous. Is he seriously blaming himself for this mess?! Jeez this boy sure does like hurting himself. And he claims he isn't emo…

Pffffttt sure.

"Hey, it's not your fault. And don't you dare say it is. Nobody has any control on situations on which they didn't know anything about. Nothing you could have done anyways could have changed that." I said sternly. He shouldn't be blaming himself for that. Fang smiled at me.

"And anyways, _I should_ feel bad, not you. I got your _mom arrested_ and _took her away for 2 lifetimes_. I took away your family more than you took mine away." I said. It was true, I was feeling guilty. I didn't have to take their mother away from them. Fang looked taken back.

"Excuse me? Nope. Just nope. If it's not my fault, then it's not yours. End of story. Period." He says, in a tone that says 'I'm right you're wrong, it's final' I grinned and mock saluted him.

"Yes, sir!" I said. He chuckled and I soon joined in. and then the door to my door opened to revel the flock's surprised faces.

"Fang are you _laughing?!" _Iggy exclaimed. Fang and I nodded slowly. Everybody gasped.

"Fang just laughed…ZOMG the world is ending" Nudge whispered. Wow that's the shortest thing I have ever heard her say.

"Ok, guys. Sad as it is, but I need to get going. Right buddy?" I ask Ari, who shuts his book and runs up to me. "Ya, Maxi!" He yells, jumping up and down.

"So Max….Where you going?" Iggy asked mildly interested. I scowled at him.

"home." I said simply and picked up Ari and headed downstairs. Everybody was quiet for a second then we were bombed with millions of questions.

"Home?!"

"Why are you staying here then?!"

Can I see your home?!"

"What home?"

"Wait what?!"

"Um, yes, because it isn't permanent, um no, my home, home." I answered all the questions. But of course they had more…

"Wait why can't we see your home?"

"Isn't permanent?"

"Um I don't want you to? And yes I only stay there for a couple days at a time." I replied. Almost to the door…

"Wait. Can we please see it?" Angel asked. I started to shake my head, but Angel cut in. "Please Max? What happens if the man comes back?" she asked. Well she had me there…I looked at Ari for an answer. He nodded his head excitedly. I hesitated. Not completely sure….

"Please Max? I need to go on the business trip for a few days and I rather you be with them..." Dr. M pleaded. I sighed. I was beat.

"Fine go back. Ari lets go fix up my bike."

Everybody cheered. I sighed, it was going to be a long week.

"YES. Let's go Maxi" Ari said, pulling me outside. "Max, your bike is totaled. Want me and Fang to fix it? You probably don't know how." Iggy asked smirking. I narrowed my eyes.

"Nobody has ever worked on this bike but me. Only Ari but he's always with me. Remind me of the state it was in before it was 'totaled'." I asked Iggy, snickering when I saw his expression. "But that bike was practically in perfect condition!" he exclaimed. I smirked heading out the door.

"Exactly." Was all I said, before me and Ari got to work. The bike's wheels were flat and ripped so I replaced them with Ari. Then I worked on the engine while Ari watched. Then I bent out the metal and screwed everything back together. Adding oil, I looked at my work. Perfect, better than last time.

I smirked to myself. Iggy is going to freak. And speaking of the devil.

"Max are you- WHOA!" Iggy screamed looking at my bike. I redid the paint job even too. "FANG" Iggy called rushing over to check out my bike. I shot him a warning glance and he stayed a good part away. Fang came out and his jaw almost dropped. I smirked.

"Whoa. Nice" was all he said. Well at least it was 2 words. It's a start.

"Ready?" I asked hiking up my bag around my torso. Ari did the same with his backpack. The flock smiled. Angel had a pink backpack, Iggy red, Gazzy green, Nudge purple and Fang's was black. Of course. Mine was a dark blue. The rest of them got into Fang's and Ig's cars. Nudge and Angel in Fang's, Gazzy and Iggy in Ig's.

"Let's get going." I said, strapping on mine and Ari's helmets. "Max? Want us to take your bag?" Fang asked. I hastily shook my head. My bag held my weapons. Fang narrowed his eyes at me but said nothing. Good boy.

-UNICORNS ARE BETTER THAN LINE BREAKS. SO PRANCE AND READ ON-

We arrived in the area right before we enter the woods to get to Lake Mead. Ari was bouncing with excitement. I smiled. Everybody made a move to walk into the woods. I waved them off and checked the scanners. Nothing. We were clear.

Fang looked at me questioningly, I shrugged and moved to take the lead. We walked through and we made it to the climb. The others looked at the place in awe. I loved it here.

"OK time to climb, guys!" I said clapping. I started up with Ari on my back. Everybody came up with a little difficulty. Except Fang who also had Angel on his back. Right, be wary Max.

Everybody started to explore and when they saw the bedrooms started shouting out rooms. I laughed.

Since we only were able to hold 6 people. And we had 7 places. So we decided that Ari, Angel and Gazzy would share the queen. Ari wanted to share with Iggy, so that left me and Fang. I really think Ari wants to learn how to make a bomb. I warned Iggy not to touch Ari.

Ari whispered to Fang though "Take care of Maxi, ok? Protect her? Because nobody else can." He asked pleadingly. Fang just nodded. I had to keep myself from snorting.

We all got settled the kids taking it all in. I have to admit it was cool. And they kept saying so. We just hung around today. Getting used to all the people. I was itching to train. I had a little field and stuff and I loved practicing there. Dad and I used to spar. I missed those times. Finally it was time for bed.

I started to pretend to fall asleep. After listening to the sleeping people around me, I decided it was time to head out. I had just walked out into the living room, when a felt a hand grab my arm. I looked over to see dark pools staring back at me.

Fang.

How come this dude always finds me?!

Ugh. Must have gotten it from his mother. Great. No really freaking fantastic. What is he going to do now?

"Can I help you?" I ask him, mildly annoyed. He smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Where you go, I go." He replied. He stated his ground and stood firm with it. He would fight till the end with this. "Why?" I ask him. He shrugged. "I'm curious and sick of secrets." He retorted. I rolled my eyes. This dude better get used to secrets. I sighed.

"Let's go." I said and with that started running out the cave. I looked back and saw Fang looked terrified. I smirked and continued to run. I ran till the end and jumped, hearing Fang whisper shout my name. I flipped in the air, flip after flip, just like in the movies. Yes, they do teach you how to do that.

I landed on one knee, perfect. Good. Haven't lost my touch. I look back towards the cave and saw Fang looked shell shocked. I shrugged and motion for him to follow. He looked at me like I was crazy and climbed down.

Let me get one thing straight. I don't like to show off. Ya, I'm ok at certain things and better at other things. I only do these weird things is to make sure I don't lose my touch on my training. After all, FBI agent or not, I still had enemies.

Enemies that could best me. So I better stay in perfect shape to stay _alive._

After a 100 years, Fang reached the bottom. I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk towards the field. I literally got 2 steps until I was crushed into something. Confused I stiffened until I realized it was _Fang _and he was _hugging _me. Ok then.

I patted his back awkwardly. I didn't know Fang was a hug person. I shrugged it off, learn something new every day.

Fang finally let go of me, and said "Don't EVER scare me like that again. EVER. I thought you were going to get hurt!" he exclaimed at me. I rolled my eyes. "I can take care of myself Fang.

Fang glared at me, "Your brother told me to take care of you. You might not care for your own safety, but I do. You could've have gotten seriously injured! What would Ari do then?!" he asked again.

I looked at Fang, and said "Look Fang, I know my own abilities and what's at risk. I can take care of myself. Despite what my _little _brother may think, I can keep myself safe. I care about my safety! I knew what I was doing! I have done worse, and I know how to. I can do amazing things Fang. And I can do them fine, I know what I'm doing." I stated, spinning on my heel, walking towards the field.

I heard Fang sigh behind me. I walked into the field and walked into the tree in the woods. There I hide my weapons. I saw my targets lined up at the other end. I haven't practiced with my bow in forever. So that's what I do. Fang enters as I nock an arrow. He looks at me curiously but I'm focused on my target. I lift up my weapon and take aim. Whoosh! Bulls eyes.

That's all it takes for me to get into the pattern. I start running and rolling then taking aim. Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh! Bulls-eye. I continue my complex pattern of shooting never once missing the middle. This was my specialty. I was never a fan of guns. I always preferred my bow and knives. Called me old school but that's how I prefer it.

Fang looked at me after I collected my arrows, surprised. I shrugged modestly. I was a how off fan, like I said. I unstrap a handgun and offer it to him. He takes it and lines up. He takes aim and fires. I immediately noticed his flaws. His bullet hit the outer middle. Pretty good. I walkup behind him.

I kick his foot slightly. He moves in surprise, but then realizes what I'm doing. He gets in position while I circle him. I make little tweaks. A nudge in a foot, a shift in shoulders, I more movable position. I smile and step back and nod. He takes aim and fires. Barely misses the middle. Fang looks surprised.

I'm not. I saw his flaw. He needs to keep his tension in his stomach, or it makes his arms the slightest bit stiffer. And he has a busy mind. Always swarmed with thoughts. He needs to breathe when shooting.

I point out the breathing and it works better. But he still missed the bulls-eye. I told him to keep tension in his stomach and he looked like I was speaking gibberish. I sighed. I walked behind him and placed my palm on his stomach. I was surprised to find it solid. I kept my face impassive.

Fang immediately stiffened, but relaxed slightly. He smirked, well knowing he had abs, I rolled my eyes. I told him to take aim. Just as he was about to fire, I pressed my hand slightly into his stomach. His stomach clenched, expecting a hit.

It works, bulls-eye. Fang blinks in surprise. I let go and stand by the tree. I look at him and say quietly "Keep tension there and it will keep your body stable." Fang just looks at me, weirdly.

He wordlessly hands me the gun. I take it and our hands brush. _Shock._ And electric shock runs through my arm. My breath catches in surprise and my eyes widen, I look to see Fang looking at me with the same expression. He _felt _it too.

I take the gun and place it into the tree. I shake my head and clear my thoughts. "Let's head back before the rest wake up. And we still need _some sleep._" I say, already beginning to walk. Fang nods and follows.

_What in the hell just happened?_

**Fang's POV**

_Shock. _

And electric buzz shots into my arm. My eyes widen in surprise. I look at Max and see her with the same expression. She felt it too.

I want to all of a sudden feel her lips on mine. What the heck? But I'm curious. If we felt a shock when we touch, what would happen if we kissed?

Oh god. What's wrong with me?

Max took the gun and placed it back. I was about to say something about the shock but she shakes her head as to clear it.

She looks back at me and says "Let's head back before the rest wake up. And we still need _some sleep._" I nod and follow her.

One thought comes to mind as we walk back: _What just happened?_

**End of chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Especially Swaglicous123!**

**Update = 5 reviews!**

**Fax is blooming! And should I add Nazzy to this? (Nudge and Gazzy)**

**Review and let me know!**

**U and A **

**NerdsxUnite **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fang POV

We got back and both Max and I fell asleep quickly. Neither of us brought up the shock, I mean what would you say about it? 'Hey when we touch do you feel the electric shock up your arm too?'

I maybe awkward, but that would be a suicide conversation with Max. I mean that girl shows less emotions than _me. _The emotionless brick wall. And that's an accomplishment.

Right now, I'm lying in bed. Its morning but due to the lack of noise I think I might be the only one awake. I turn over to check on Max to see that she isn't there. All I see is a neatly made bed, with her PJ's at the end.

Huh. I guess she got up. When I wasn't paying attention. That's not good. She must've only gotten like 3 hours of sleep. I might not sleep much, but even _I_ get _more_ _than that_. I wonder how she can function. I mean I can barely function with 6, which is my normal amount. _3_ has to be _suicide_.

God, I wonder how this girl is going to do at school. Ugh. School, starts 1 week after we get back from our little stay at Max's _home._

Don't get me wrong, this place is pretty awesome. I mean bedrooms, living room, bathroom, and kitchen. All in a cave and it's hidden and protected. I wonder how Max keeps it so protected. Hmmm maybe I don't want to know that.

I am so going to dread leaving this place and going to _school_. I mean I am smart and all, but the girls there are so…._fake. _Coated in a million pounds of makeup and barely covered in any clothing. With their screechy voices and bitchy attitudes want me just to hide in a hole and die.

And since I am consider 'hot', their words not mine, they constantly throw themselves at me. Especially Lissa and Brigid. Both have fiery red hair that looks like a ketchup bottle puked on them with million pounds of makeup and sultry clothing. They both won't leave me alone. Now come to think of it, I think Max is the only girl to resist my charm… huh. I guess so.

Most girls fall over when they see me. They flirt and turn to pudding. It can be amusing. Especially when I pull out my smirk, they are done by then. Max didn't even bat an eye… hell I think she hates my smirk. My cheek still hurts when she slapped me, and called me a cocky arrogant jerk. I stopped acting like that afterwards. I don't know why but I just didn't like Max being mad at me. Nudge and angel were always on my case about me being a 'playboy' they call it. I don't do anything, but I have dated a lot of girls…

Something tells me Max wouldn't like that. Nope not at all. Wait! Why do I care?!

Ugh. I wish I would get some answers. Like back to that electric shock…

I shivered. I want to feel that again. I want the shock then the fire that followed. It felt so…_good_. I wonder what it would feel like if we kissed…

No! Bad Fang! No thoughts about kissing Max! She's your friend!

I don't think my scolding is working, considering I don't feel guilty…and I keep thinking about it. Sigh. This isn't going to solve my problem, lying in bed.

I got up and threw on some clothes and made my bed. I threw my sweat pants on my bed. I don't sleep with my shirt. It just bothers me. I walk back out into the kitchen. I see Max, dressed, cooking breakfast. It smelled _great. _

"You know, you're pretty lucky I learned to cook before coming here. I used to burn water. And yes it was possible since I managed to do it. I did take some classes but it took a lot of practice." Max said without turning around _once_. How she knew I was there, I have no clue. I chuckled at the thought of Max burning water.

"How grateful am I" I said, sarcastically. I could hear the smirk in Max's voice "You should be, I am the Maximum Ride"

Max placed multiple plates on the table and turned around to get the juice and milk. Pancakes, Waffles, toast, eggs, hash browns, sausages, and BACON.

I walked silently and was about to steal some delicious bacon when Max said "Fang don't even think about it." I was shocked. I was the silent black shadow. How could she have known?! Max turned and set the rest of the table. I was still shocked.

"Former FBI agent? And my old partner used to do that…" Max faded off, looking off into the distance. I knew memories were taking over, bad or good. By the shiver I am thinking badly. But I said nothing. Max straightened immediately and said "Can you get the kids up? Breakfast is ready" I nodded and walked towards their rooms.

10 minutes later, everybody was seated at the table chatting and eating. They were so happy. Max and I were the only silent ones. Me, because I don't like speaking in general. Max, I have no clue. Max all of a sudden pulled something out, looks like a phone. Hmmm wonder what's up.

"Ari, honey, I need you to take the others to their rooms. Ok? No times for jokes, I have some business to take care of. Nobody leaves here, until I get back. Clear?" Max's voice was soft yet firm. Something was wrong. Nudge opened her mouth as did the rest of us to ask, but Ari shook his head furiously. Everybody shut their mouth.

"Ok, be careful Maxi." Was all Ari said and then left the older kids. Iggy and I weren't going anywhere without answers. We knew something was wrong and I wanted to know what. Same goes for Iggy.

As soon as the younger ones left, Max came to life. She sprang out of her chair and down the hall. Iggy and I followed. Max darted into our room and strapped on a gun, knives, Taser, and her bow and arrows. She also strapped something onto her wrists. She looked up and saw us.

She narrowed her eyes. "What?" she hissed coldly. "What's going on?" I asked, unfazed. Max looked at us then her phone went off again. She swore and darted out faster. Iggy and I followed again. She ran down the hall and I thought she was going to hit the wall but fazed right through it.

One thought: 'wwwhhhhaaaatttt?'

Iggy went first then I did. I entered a room that was bare. Nothing just a stone room. Then max hit some dials and a million screens popped up. Max focused on the big one, typing in random commands I think

The big screen showed one big picture. I think Max focused on a camera hidden out there. 2 men dressed in black were creeping along. I couldn't make out any details but apparently Max recognized them and swore again.

"Max..?" I started but was cut off. Max was furiously typing things into the computer. I then heard 2 loud bangs and some locks. I looked at Max.

"What was that?" Iggy asked slowly. Max whipped towards him. "Security system is in effect. Nothing gets in here, unless I want it to. You guys need to go join the kids. I have to deal with some unwanted people." She said grimly. I was about to protest when Max all of a sudden fell to the ground clutching her head. She cried out in pain.

I and Iggy tried to comfort her, but we had no idea what was happening. Max stayed curled up in a ball. She slowly started to come out. As soon as she was on her feet. A red loud blaring noise sounded. Max turned pale.

"Omega" was all she whispered and then she was off running. I and Iggy close behind her.

**Yes I know it's short**

**I am having a bit of a writing block. But I will update!**

**It's been 5 days and I thank all of you for waiting for the update! I know this chapter wasn't good but I kind of slapped something together and posted it. I have been busy with projects, MCAS tomorrow, test Thursday, Birthday party Friday Etc.**

**So sorry if I don't update for a couple of days. But I will always finish my stories!**

**Update = 5 reviews**

**U and A**

**NerdsxUnite**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_**Fang's POV (Max will come later, I don't want to spill anything though so deal with it)**_

Max was sprinting through the hall. Like at top speed. I was having trouble keeping up with her. Don't get me wrong I and Iggy are fast but Max was _fast. _This girl was lighting on her feet.

Max ran into Ari's room. Ari was looking scared, pale and tears welling up. Everybody else looked confused. When Ari saw Max, his fear vanished slightly but I could see the panic in his eyes.

"Ari, get everybody down to the bunker. Set the security to defense mode Alpha." Max instructed, Ari's fear seem to double when she said Alpha. This can't be good. "Stay there." She ordered.

Ari nodded his head once, but looked at Max and said "Omega." Max winced but nodded. Ari face drained again. "He's-he's back..?" Ari stuttered.

"Go Ari and take the others." Max ordered. Ari looked at her, "Take Fang and Iggy, please?" Ari begged. Max flinched and shook her head. "Ari it's too dangerous bud." Ari stood his ground though. "No. Maxi you remember what happened last time. He's stronger now. He's _Omega." _Max winced again.

"Max, we are coming." I said, firmly. She's not facing this threat alone. Ari told me to protect her and I am going to. Max glanced at me. She sighed seeing that we weren't letting up on this one.

"Fine. But don't get involved, unless _absolutely necessary_. Understand?" she asked, clearly. She was dead serious. Iggy and I nodded and Max started off. Ari took everybody else into a tunnel. He ran up to me and held me back for a second though.

"Please protect Maxi." Ari pleaded. "Omega is strong. Last time…last time was scary. It still scares Maxi." He said. Now I was concerned. This dude scared _Max. _That girl is solid. "She said to put defense mode Alpha on. That's the highest level. Nobody, and I mean _nobody, _can get it. Maxi made sure of it." And with that, he ran up and sealed the doorway. I ran up to the rest of the gang.

Screw Max's no involved rule. Now I got Max's back. And I am going to make sure as hell its protected.

-WHOOP I AM A LINE BREAK. NEXT PROMOTION IS MARSHMALLOW. UNICORNS ARE LIFE-

Max seemed to run towards the beeping noise. She ran until she made it outside the cave. She ran off the edge like before but she jumped and flipped into a tree branch. Iggy and I jumped into it, less stunt dazzling though. Max shot an arrow into the cliff above. She created a line, huh. I guess that was a graveling hook arrow. Well 1) awesome 2) where did she get that?! 3) Where can I get that?!

Max literally ran on the line. Like a freaking acrobat. She ran, Iggy and I pulled ourselves by our hands. Longer but less dangerous. We arrived a little after Max. Max was waiting for us in a branch. As soon as we were over she took her arrow back. Sick.

Max slowly started to walk over to a cliff. There I saw a male making his way towards an opening in the cliff. I suddenly realized that that our little cave should be there. _He's trying to get in._

Well that explains Max's freak out. But this man was climbing with ease. He swung up almost effortlessly. That's when it hit me, this had to be Omega. And now I get Ari's warning. This guy was muscular but had an agile build.

He was trouble.

I saw Max take aim. The arrow was on a perfect collision to the male's back when he dropped and caught a few feet down. How, I don't know. That arrow was silent and on target. The arrow hit the cliff, but then it sent a shock into the rock. Heat shocker I realized grimly as Omega left go after being lightly shocked.

"Maxi! Gosh hello to you too! What a hello too!" the boy exclaimed. Max seemed surprised.

"Omega? You show emotions…?" Max asked hesitantly. The boy, now that I see him closer, turned around to glare. "Well you would have known if you stayed." He said coldly. Max glared at him.

"You know why I left!" she hissed coldly. "And I didn't think how it could affect you! I didn't think it would affect you! And you know why! I had good reason." She hissed. Omega glared again. "Whatever" he said coldly. "I am the best now. And you know my final mission to prove it: Beat the mistake, Maximum Ride. Shouldn't be so hard. I was always better. You can't win" he hissed back.

Max looked at him levelly. "I believe that's what you said last time. And here we are now." Omega seem to grow upset at this.

With a final roar he darted towards Max with incredible speed. Max barely managed to dodge his punch, he managed to clip her on the cheek. Max back handspring away and faced him again. That's all I saw. Then it was blurs. I couldn't keep track they were moving so fast, I was awed. Then all of a sudden Max was slammed into the ground. She gritted her teeth, I noticed a boot into her neck. I was ready to come when Omega whispered something in her ear. Max froze and I saw the same look in her eyes when I took Ari. The invincible look, Ari called it.

All of a sudden Max was up and with a load crack Omega's nose was broken and it was gushing blood. She slammed Omega into the cave wall and growled something to him. Omega's response to snap her hand. Max cried out in pain, but she cuddled her hurt hand and scissor kicked Omega. Omega fell and Max hit him in the head to knock him out.

Max's hand was definitely broken. She looked like she had a few broken ribs and a couple cuts and bruises. How she was still standing was beyond me. She looked at Omega, lying face down in the dirt and just walked away. She seemed tired but she trudged on. We caught up to her.

"Whoa Max! Slow down, you don't look so good!" Iggy cried out as Max continued to walk on. Max stopped and turned towards Iggy. "Ig? Can you take Omega down to the where the cars are at? I need to finish up…" she trailed off. "The FBI are waiting there. They can take Omega. Hurry though, he will only stay unconscious for about 20 to 30 minutes." Max stated, walking off.

"Max how would you know that?" Iggy asked curiously. Max instantly stiffened and just said "It's a guess" she replied walking off. "Bring Fang too" she added. Iggy looked at me and I shook my head. I have her back now. Iggy nodded and then went to retrieve Omega. I followed Max.

"You really don't like following orders, do you?" she asked, stopping. "I didn't know I had to from you" I said simply. Max all of a sudden slammed into me knocking me to the ground. I was about to scream at her but then I noticed a _knife _on her _arm that was gushing blood. _That knife would have hit me in the chest…

Max had just saved my life.

I stared, horrified, as Max stood with blood gushing out of her knife wound. The knife wound she got because she _saved me_. _Maximum Ride_ saved _me_. Oh dear lord. Wasn't _I_ supposed to have _her back_? Not the opposite?

I saw as Max gritted her teeth and spat "Dylan and the _Doctor, _what a surprise! And I had hoped that you would have died already." She said with clear venom in her voice. Two black figures emerged from the woods and I recognized them as the ones on the screen. Dylan…? Dylan! Isn't he the one that took Ari?

And wasn't he in jail…? Fear gripped me as I understood more of the situation. This guy was here to start what he ended. And he had brought a friend. This one doesn't seem to be a fighter and Max referred to him as the doctor.

Geez. How many enemies does this girl have?!

Wait I don't want to know that do I?

"Max! Long time no see! And you remember Dr. Gunther Hagen!" Dylan greeted, fake enthusiasm in his voice. Max glared at the doctor.

"Max! Considered my offer? I think it would be the best situation." Dr. Gunther Hagen responded "I left a very generous offer. Think of what you could accomplish! Look at Dylan! He's improved so much! All thanks to me!" He exclaimed.

"Never would I ever. I gave you my answer. It hasn't and won't change. And I have done fine without any _tests._" She spat at him. Wow she really hated him. And even when she is bleeding and has a _knife _in her _arm, _she still has her badass attitude.

"That won't be your final answer, Max. I had hoped that you would see what was for the best. And these test can increase your skills greatly! Dylan's immune system as increased so much! He heals 50% faster than any human! He's perfection! Why can't you accept him?" Dr. Gunther Hagen asked, clearly upset.

I was so confused. Tests? Enhanced skills? Max accepting him? What was going on? What offer? Why were they here? And why did they want Max so much?

"I don't care what you say! Perfection my ass! If you haven't notice I'm not interested in any of your experiments or perfection. And I don't care what you say, I don't care about Dylan! Perfect half my ass. It's not happening again." Max shrieked at him. What is going on?! Why hasn't Max attacked yet? I thought she would have already taken a swung at him, knife or not.

"Freeze hands up! Nobody move!" Somebody all of a sudden hollered. All of a sudden multiple FBI agents surrounded Dylan and Dr. Gunther Hagen. That's why, she knew she had back up coming. Smart girl. She waited until she knew she had victory.

Soon everybody was pushed into the clearing with our cars. I was questioned, I answered most of questions, usually with vague answers. I knew Max would hate if I gave away her secret place, or where Ari was. Max was currently being treated. I was right her hand was broken and her knife wound was pretty deep. She had multiple bruises and cuts as well as some broken ribs.

Iggy was getting questioned as well. Max was arguing with some of the doctors. I started to head over there and heard some of the conversation.

"You need to stay in the hospital!" the doctor exclaimed. He continued to ant but one glare from Max shut him up. "You expect me to leave my friends alone after what happen? And I can't stay! Talk to the chief. But I'm done talking to you. I need to get going." Max said icily and began to walk away. I didn't get it, she shouldn't be able to walk! Or even talk!

"Max!" the chief called "Heads up" Max looked at him curiously and motioned for him to continue. "Um, I just thought I should warn you. Mr. Chu recently woke up. His trial is coming up in the next month. You are needed to testify. And since you um took care of him, you are required to attend." He nodded in respect and left. Max froze for a second until I slowly approached her. She snapped out of it and turned to me.

"What?" she asked wearily. I looked at her and said "The others?" Max just nodded and started walking. The FBI was started to pack up, locking up Dylan and Dr. Gunther Hagen. As they started to drive away, Iggy and I followed Max back into the woods. We both watched Max in case she fell or something. No matter what she said, she wasn't at her full 100%.

"So Max who is Omega?" Iggy asked. Max stiffened and said "That's a complicated story. Maybe some other time. Let's just say that he was my ex- partner in the FBI. He wasn't happy with my… leave" she concluded. Iggy and I shared concerned glances.

"And um…Dylan and Dr. Gunther Hagen?" I asked. Max completely froze. "Ummm that's even more complicated… Dr. Gunther Hagen is a genetic doctor… and Dylan was my ex- boyfriend…" she finished. Whoa ex-boyfriend! Um ok then.

We reached the cliff but instead of climbing it, she walked over to the side. She then scanned her hand on a rock. A tunnel opened up and Max started to walk down. We followed and were surprised to find a steel door with a scanner and intercom on it.

"Ari, dear it's Maxi" she said into the speaker. She scanned her hand on it, and her eye. She also dialed a code onto the door. She then spoke some sentence. The door opened to revel a room. There was the kids, all safe. Ari ran over to Max and said "Where is he?"

"Gone, honey. He has emotions now though baby." Max said softly. Ari all of a sudden pulled back looking shocked. Max nodded and Ari looked upset.

"Comon guys, lets head back. I have to drop you off little guy. Lee is probably worried." Max said, Ari just nodded and held onto Max.

I shot Max, a look that said 'this isn't over' Max just rolled her eyes.

-I'M A LINE BREAK. MY LIFE IS NOW COMPLETE.-

We arrived at home. It took a lot of explaining to Lee. Well Max explaining and us waiting outside. So we don't hear. I am sick of secrets. It's dangerous for us and the kids.

For Christ sake! Max almost died for me!

When we got home Max went to patch herself up but we wouldn't have any of that. Of course Max being stubborn locked herself in her room and did it herself.

I walked up a couple hours later to see Max on a branch near the balcony. So I did the most logical thing possible.

If you think I knocked on Max's door and asked to come in just stop reading now. Shame on you, tsk tsk

I climbed the balcony and said "So some other time seems like a good time now." And Max froze then sighed knowing she isn't getting out of it now. And hell she isn't.

"So where do you want to begin?" Max asked cautiously. I sat next to her on the branch.

"Start at the beginning the time you were in the FBI." I suggested. Max nodded but warned "This is going to take a while. So I hope you have time. Even though I know you do, since you obviously you don't have a life." I scowled at her.

"So I started training in the FBI at age…." Max began

**Ohhhh cliffy!**

**Yes, I know you probably hate me for the cliffy but hey it's a decent chapter! Sorry about Fang's POV so much but if I did Max's then well everything would be reveled wouldn't it? And I can't have that!**

**Don't worry Max's POV will appear more in the later chapters. Remember 5 Reviews at least for an update!**

**5 reviews = update**

**Thanks so much by the way guys! 53 reviews is insane! **

**U and A **

**NerdsxUnite **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok ok**

**Don't kill me. Yes I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had a brain block. I needed to make this chapter special because this was the back story.**

**Don't kill me and don't hate me.**

**I also wanted to thank all my faithful readers. You guys are the best, always reviewing and what not. I love it. The reviews I always find make my day and inspire me to write more. **

**So thank you all! And review!**

**U and A**

**NerdsxUnite**

Chapter 11

Max's POV

"So I started training in the FBI at age…." I began stopping. I started again. "When I was 2, my parents started to train me in gymnastics and academics. I excelled at my studies and training. As I grew older at around 4 I was introduced to Anne Walker, the chief at the time. I was started in training then. I learned Martial arts, balance, stability, agility, and advanced training." I began, memories flooding through.

"I excelled at everything. With my parents we became the best agents. They were always sent on separate missions from me. I always went on solo missions and succeeded. I was their best agent at such a young age. Then the accident happened…" I trailed off. My eyes darkened, I could have saved them.

"Anne came to me one day saying that my parents have died. My father died of unknown reasons, or that's what she said. My mother died of… giving birth. Ari was no later than 2 days. I had no idea I was a big sister. I knew that it was up to me know to raise the child. They were going to charge us to Anne but…"

"But they never got the chance" I whispered. "Anne was so excited, thinking she was going to get another agent, better than me. I knew I couldn't do that to him. So I did the only thing possible in my situation I left. But…but the day before I left…I found my parents bodies…" I gasped seeing them in my memories.

"They were shot and beaten… so much blood… Anne found out I knew and made a move to finish me but I left, deleting some info off their computer. That left Anne no choice but to delete the rest unless she wanted people to find out. I then gave Ari to Lee a retired agent and a good friend. She doesn't ask questions either. I then set out on my quest." I finished. Fang looked confused. I looked at him questioningly, he voiced his confusion.

"The orphanage says you were enrolled at 7, so Ari should be 7…" he trailed off seeing my guilty expression. "What did you do" he asked. I shrugged, it wasn't that bad.

"I just hacked into their records to say that I enrolled at 7, when I really enrolled at 10. Those 3 years where 'spent with a foster family'. I said, putting air quotes around spent with foster family. Fang looked at me thoughtfully than nodding to say he understood.

"Any other questions?" I asked, not sure where to go next. Fang looked thoughtful then I swear a bulb went off above his head. I will admit I was weary of his questions now.

"Who was Omega? And Dr. Gunther Hagen? And… Dylan?" he asked. He surprised me when he practically spat Dylan's name. I shifted uneasily. This was going to take a lot of explaining… I mentally sighed.

"Omega was my ex- partner. We trained together… but something was different. He didn't have any emotions back then. Let me explain" I said, seeing Fang's confused expression. "Dr. Gunther Hagen was the genetics doctor there. He experimented on the agents trying to make them better or 'enhanced'." I said putting air quotes around enhanced.

"So they thought if the agents didn't feel anything then they would be better. They were right. Omega was a fighting machine. I was better than him. Nobody understood that, I was just a regular human. They wanted to study me but my parents wouldn't let them. So when they died I knew I had to leave or I would become an experiment." I finished. "When I left though, I guess they wanted to try to fill my place. Omega was obviously the closest, so they thought giving him emotions like me would help. It didn't though, I can tell. I was able to beat him easier this time." I said feeling slightly bad.

"Dylan was a regular agent. But Dr. Gunther Hagen saw potential for him. He experimented on him to try to make him my…my perfect half. See they wanted to breed the super-agent. With Dylan's advanced enhanced DNA combined with my natural talent would create the perfect being. We dated, but I really didn't care that much for him. When I found out the purpose of dating, I broke it off. Dylan was furious. He loved me with every fiber in his being, still does. But now he believes the cliché 'since I can't have you, nobody can'. The Doctor thinks if he experiments on me he can make me love Dylan." I concluded, feeling slightly weird. Fang looked murderous, which scared me slightly.

"Hey, I'm ok. Relax, I'm fine and right here." I said softly, feeling the need to comfort him. Fang looked at incredulous.

"You're comforting me?" he asked, in disbelief. I slowly nodded, and he shook his head. "Max, I should be comforting you." I started to protest when 2 arms rudely interrupted me, by wrapping around me.

"Nobody is hurting you on my watch" Fang declared, his arms still around me. I snugged into his warm protective embrace. I felt safe, which was an odd feeling since I haven't felt safe in so long.

Not to mention the shock going through my body… and surprisingly loved it so much. I felt safe.

I fell asleep, wrapped up in Fang's arm.

**Fang's POV**

Max fell asleep in my arms. I smiled down at her.

She seemed so peaceful, I couldn't help but kiss her temple softly.

Shock.

An electric buzz went through my whole body. My whole body felt like it had been shocked. I loved it.

I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around Max. I knew I wasn't going to let anything to happen to her. Not on my watch.

**Short yes but maybe it will hold you over until I get a better ideas. I have a bit of writers block. So stay tune, while I try to brainstorm a little. **

**Review with some things that you still want to find out about Max's past! Give me some ideas! **

**I would love to hear some of your thoughts. I can't wait to see all the ideas**

**Try to get me to 75 reviews! Please?**

**Love you guys and all the support!**

**U and A**

**NerdsxUnite **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok**

**Don't kill the writer! I understand if you're are upset at me for not updating, it's understandable but lately I haven't had that feeling to write lately. Not a good excuse, I know but I didn't want to write another crappy chapter. **

**This chapter will be based off your reviews, which I loved! Fang will ask Max questions to which she will answer!But these questions will also come from our favorite pyro! **

**72 reviews though. Darn we were so close! **

Chapter 12

Max and I woke up tot eh sound of giggles. Max shot up in my arms alert, but relaxed when seeing me. For some reason that made me feel warm inside. The giggles continued until we turned around in the branch to see the flock right behind us.

Of course Igg had to burst out into "Max and Fang sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

The close proximity startled Max a little too much, I think because she jumped slightly and lost her balance. She was about to fall out the tree but I caught her hand just in time and pulled her up…

A little too close to my face, I turned a little red at our close proximity and I think Max did too. But of course she played it off and pulled one of her famous snap decisions. She threw her weight off the branch when I was still holding her up right.

Making me fall with her. Great Max.

And unlike her with her special FBI training and all, I fell flat on my ass, making Max and the rest of them burst out into laughter.

Max of course, flipped in the air and landed on her feet like back at the cave. Humph not fair, not all of us have special FBI training.

"Ha, Ha Max, very funny" I said while standing up scowling. Max just smirked, finally getting over laughing.

"I hate to bug you love birds" Iggy, started, earning a glare from Max and me "but what were you guys doing up there?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Max, who snuck up behind him in all her silent glory, hit Iggy on the back of his head causing him to face plant into the dirt. Everyone burst out laughing, well except me. I don't laugh so I just smirked.

"If you must know, Fang wanted to know a little more about me, because he was sick of my secrets." Max said matter-of-factly. Iggy literally looked like he was going to burst.

"Oh! I want to know how you learned to play all the instruments!" Iggy, practically screamed in Max's ear.

"First god Iggy! I have eardrums! And um ok" Max said, a little uncertain "I basically taught myself. Music was what I had when I was bored, so I started to learn how to play. I really liked it so I learned more and more instruments." She concluded. I was surprised, she taught herself. Impressive.

"Have you ever been in a regular high school?" Nudge asked. Max seemed surprised at this.

"When I was with foster homes, yes. I often didn't get along well with the students though…but I was smart yet athletic. So most people didn't know where to classify me. FBI academic training gave me the education beyond college n a few years. It fried my brain often but I don't have to study often and I keep up with my studies. And on some missions I had to go undercover..." Max trailed off.

"Wait" Iggy said "What kind of missions? Did you get to blow anything up?" He asked excitedly. Max laughed.

"My solo missions, but mostly it was Omega and me. I never killed anybody directly but…I have injured a lot. But I did what I had to do to protect the ones I love. The worst I have dealt with is some bullet wounds and some people in a coma…" Max trailed off again.

"Coma?" Iggy asked. Max looked over at Angel and Gazzy. "Hey Ange? Gazzy? Wanna go see if Dr. M can cook us something to eat?" she asked. Both of them ran out.

"Mr. Chu just woke up from his coma. His trial is coming up, for which I have to attend. Considering I ended him and his company." Max said softly. Iggy looked at me confused, for which I am sure had the same expression.

Max gave a humorless laugh "That day is pretty hard to forget. The day I got my name." Max chuckled again without humor.

"Name?" Iggy asked. Max smiled ruefully. "The Invincible Maximum Ride." She stated, Iggy and I looked at Max still confused. Max sighed but elaborated, though it looked like she didn't want to, "The name you get when you take out a whole army, with no weapon. The day I took out one of the FBI's main target enemy. Single handily." She said.

I was shocked, and so was Iggy. Mr. Chu, I remember my mo- Anne talking about him. He was notorious. He has caused trouble for the FBI for years. He had armies of specially trained people, equipped and ready. The FBI has been trying to stop him for a while. _That's _why my mom stop talking and mention it. I thought she cared, and though it was too much for her kids to bear. Humph. So much for good parenting.

But back on topic. I know Max could fight. I know she was the best agent ever. But to take out a whole army? I don't that for a second but the amount of strength, stamina and _power_. That's amazing, geez she is the maximum, huh?

But that must have done more than make her name clear. _It had to. _

"So what was your motivation?" I asked casually, but I knew this piece was vital. Iggy straightened and I knew he figured out that we were missing a puzzle piece. Max looked out into the distance.

"They…they…I..." Max fumbled, and I knew I hit something. She seemed to gain back her walls though, and quite fast considering what she said next.

Of course her being Max, looked me dead in the eye and her voice came out strong and firm. "They had my only family left. They had _Ari." _She stated. Realization dawned on me and by the look of Iggy I guess he figured it out too.

That's why Max was so protective. She had to fight a whole army just to keep her brother alive. And she has plenty of enemies and by the looks of things, this girl shows no weakness towards the enemy. Ari is an easy target. What stops every enemy she makes from capturing Ari? Well I just figured it out. Her name, the name she earned by doing the impossible to get her brother back.

If she did the impossible, what stops her from doing it again? What stops her from taking them out again? Ari might be a weakness, but he's also her greatest weapon, defense, and motive.

"So…oh" I said, I know not very bright but geez this girl had secrets and mysteries in her. Max rolled her eyes at my response and just said "Ok this is a gloomy topic. Any other question?" she asked. And just like that Iggy was hyper 2 year old _again. _Oh God.

"What about solo missions? Goals for them? I mean no offense but you were a little young and a girl so the missions couldn't be that hard." Iggy said and I knew he made a mistake. A BIG mistake. Max was a bit of a feminist, you could say.

Max launched herself at Iggy and she flying tackled him. After that Max got up and casually walked over back to her seat. Iggy continued to lay and groan on the ground. I rose an eyebrow at Max, but she just shrugged.

The sad part was that was a typical Max thing.

And even that was hot and that just was unfair. I internally sighed. Well so much for controlling my hormones

Max opened her mouth to continue but Angel and Gazzy came in yelling "Lunch"

Max mouthed later and got up with the kids and left.

This left me with one question that probably won't ever be solved: Will I ever figure the Invincible Maximum Ride?

Yet I didn't even realized the answer that I already knew was that I already have figured her out. And that's one thing even Maximum Ride is afraid of.

**Crappy yes.**

**But a chapter? Yes.**

***sigh* I just kind of stuck with Max's past because really it's not lack of ideas it is too many ideas. I think I will put a pause on that and do a little time speed. **

**To the first day of school! Hmmm can't wait for Max to meet Lissa! *Cackles***

**But until I finish the Percy Jackson series which I highly recommend! I won't be updating soooo**

**Sorry! Bye! *runs to avoid angry readers***

**U and A**

**NerdsxUnite**


	13. Important Author's Note! READ

_Important Author's note!_

**Ok I'm sorry for not updating often. **

**But I really have lost interest in this story. I really have gotten into the **_**Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson **_**books.**__

**By the way, if you're interested I recently posted a new Solangelo fanfic called '**_**The sun to his darkness', **_**check it out! And review!**

**But I'm not sure how many people are still interested in this fanfic. I mean if there was enough popular demand, I would continue this tory but if there's not, I think I would put this one on hold. **

**So let me know! Review your opinions! **

**Hmmm if there is 10+ reviews that want me to continue this, then I will. Anything below that then no. **

**So it's up to you guys! Let me know!**

**U and A **

**NerdsxUnite**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Max's POV

Ugh.

Tomorrow is…drumroll please

The first day of school. Note the sarcasm.

I have nothing against learning, ok? Just the people there. Most of them are sluts, jocks and gossipers. I hate those people. Apparently Dr. M placed me in all of Iggy and Fang's classes.

Terrific.

So now I'm packing up my bag. I have to admit I love my bag. It's like my motorcycle, black with blue splatters. It's great, really.

And I can take my bike. Fang and Iggy are taking their car, and they have to drop off Angel and Gazzy. Nudge is a freshman along with Ella. Iggy, Fang and I are all in our junior year.

And what did I just get word of too? There is a welcome back dance tomorrow night. Who has a dance on a Monday night?!

Ugh.

This is why Maximum Ride doesn't fit into school. I don't do 'normal'.

Alright all packed with my notebooks, folders, binders, pencil, pens, and they haven't given us our books yet. Thank god though. The bag looks like it's going to explode already.

I sighed and walked out to the balcony. I grabbed my guitar and jumped up to the branch. I just sat there and played a few chords.

Then I started to sing. But yet I didn't notice the flock enter.

(Max)

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

(Gazzy) huh. Who knew he could rap.

I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek

Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey

Wanted to receive attention for my music

Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me

For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways

Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated

When I blew; see, but it was confusing

'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf

Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)

Hit the lottery, oh wee

But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet

It was like winning a used mink

Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink

I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep

Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith

But I'm actually weirder than you think

'Cause I'm

(Max)

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

(Nudge and Angel doing backup)

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing

(Gazzy)

Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me

To seize the moment and don't squander it

'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow

So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from

(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders.

No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)

Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo

I think it went wandering off down yonder

And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen

'Cause I need an interventionist

To intervene between me and this monster

And save me from myself and all this conflict

'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it

My OCD's conking me in the head

Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking

I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying

Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

(Max, Nudge and Angel)

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

(Angel and Nudge)

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing

(Gazzy)

Call me crazy but I have this vision

One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian

But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at

MC's, blood get spilled and I'll

Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track

Give every kid who got played that

Pumped up feeling and shit to say back

To the kids who played him

I ain't here to save the fucking children

But if one kid out of a hundred million

Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great

It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back

In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that

Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack

Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts

I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that

It's nothing, I'm still friends with the

(Max)

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed

Get along with the voices inside of my head

You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath

And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

[2x]

(Angel and Nudge)

Well, that's nothing

Well, that's nothing

I smiled, that was pretty cool. Our voices were awesome and Iggy and Fang kept a solid beat.

"ZOMG you need to join the band Max! Didn't you hear how awesome we sounded! And ZOG our voices were perfect together! But not as great as yours and Fang! ZOMG you guys need to do a duet! And we need to perform this at our next gig. ZOMG and you guys would be a great couple! ZOMG what are you wearing tomorrow! Can I dress you up! I could make you smoking hot! ZOMG the guys wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off of you! Oh you don't even need that much makeup! ZOMG you could even get anybody I bet!" Nudge ended her rant without taking a breath.

I looked at nudge, horrified. I don't wear makeup, skirts. Nope nada. I quickly picked up my guitar and walked back into my room.

"Never happening Nudge" I replied and looked away. I am NOT falling for the bambi eyes.

I opened my closet with my key, said the passcode in Russian, and walked in. I placed my guitar in its case. I felt the others walk into the closet. I ignored them as I locked up my guitar. Until Iggy opened up his mouth.

"Hey Max?" Iggy asked, I looked at him from over my shoulder. "Um what in that big suitcase with like 5 locks? I didn't even think I could open that." I tensed.

Well fudge.

"Oh um" I started "Just some possessions of mine" I said casually.

"Really? Can we see?" Angel asked, excited. I hesitated, but shrugged and went to the suitcase.

I started to unlock it with the multiple keys it took. The last lock clicked loudly and the alert went off on my phone. Everybody jumped but I just smirked.

I disabled the alarm and unlock the final step on my phone.

The first item made everyone gasp.

A scrapbook. Of my whole life up to this point. I still fill the pictures. I need some flow to my life. Instead of the painful empty gaps, I need to feel like my life is still connected to every event.

"Max? You don't have to show us this" Fang said concerned. I just smiled sadly. Of course I did. They deserved to know. I took a deep breath and opened to the first page.

Everyone huddled around me but gave me room. I appreciated that. Claustrophobia and all.

Here we go.

And looked at the first page.

**Ok. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I didn't know that this story was such a big hit! Ill try to update some more but I will be mostly focusing on my Solangelo fanfic. I think I might have 2 other story ideas for that. But we will see!**

**I know this is short but I wanted to leave you all on a cliff hanger! Aren't I just great?**

**Review! I expected to see everybody that reviewed last time to review this time! Lets get to 100 folks! **

**Or even further would be nice. **

**I mean it takes 5 seconds people. **

**Now I must continue with my Solangelo.**

**U and A**

**NerdsxUnite **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry! Sorry! For not updating but school and I haven't felt inspired but I get out of school this Friday so hopefully I'll be updating more!**

**On another note, THANK YOU! 114 reviews?! GUYS THAT'S AMAZING THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL**

**So enjoy this chapter as a thank you!**

**NerdsxUnite**

Fang's POV

Max opened to the first page. I saw two people with a little girl. I assumed this must be Max and her parents.

The mother was dressed in a nurse's outfit, with a smile and warm eyes. The man, who I assumed to be the father, was dressed in a lab coat with glasses. He was smiling and was back to back to the women.

The little girl, who I assumed to be Max was in a leather suit with a knife on her side and other weapons on her personal. She had her arms crossed, her back to her parents with a smile. But her eyes were cold and ruthless and her smile was thin and dangerous.

"That was my mother and father and me. Until they were killed. I can't say I was proud of who I was when I was little. Sometimes not knowing things is better, but it does shape who you are. Ignorance was bliss but I can't say it was for the best." Max said softly.

The next page had in big bold letters: MY LIFE

But there was no pictures just a link. A web address.

Max brought out a laptop from the suitcase and handed it to me. "Type in the address and watch. But don't speak a word. Not to anybody. What you see here, it wasn't meant to be seen."

I was wondering why she wasn't doing this herself, when she turned to Angel and Gazzy.

"Alright its getting late, you 2. Time for bed, how about I tuck you guys in with a story?" Max said in a cheery voice and a smile. I could tell it was forced but she makes a good mother. Always putting the younger ones before her.

"Yay!Come on Max!" Angel yelled as she and Gazzy ran, Max hot on their heels.

The rest of us turned towards the screen.

What I can say of it, I wouldn't. How Max survived I don't know. But it was shocking to say the least. One word to sum it up?

Experiments.

"Night guys!" Max called over to them. She hadn't said anything on the videos, but what would you say?

I climbed into bed, dreading tomorrow. School.

Hmm. I wonder how Max is going to be.

Wait until Max meets Lissa.

That put a smile to my face as I fell asleep.

Max

I woke up to my alarm blaring at 5.

Why is school so early? Like seriously I need my sleep. FBI agent or not.

I groaned and shut off my alarm. I pulled up the covers. I heard my door open and then Angel and Gazzy were jumping on ME.

"Maxxxxx! It's time for school! Dr. M cooked pancakes and BACON"

I am not ashamed to say that got me up. I rolled off the bed and shooed the kids out. I opened my closet and grabbed a dark blue tank top and throw a lighter but still dark blue button up over it. Throw some jeans on and converse and I'm done. I'm not even trying to brush my hair.

I ran downstairs and started on my pancakes and bacon. "Thanks Dr. M" I said as I stuffed my mouth.

"So Max ready for your first day of school" Iggy asked.

"Ugh. No." I replied. I wasn't looking forward to this. Sluts, jocks, ugh.

"You'll be fine. I put you in Fang and Iggy's classes so you won't get lost. "Dr. M said.

"Thanks" I tell her.

"Alright we better head out. You sure you don't want to come with us, Max? We got plenty of room." Iggy offered.

"Nah. I rather take my bike Ig. Thanks though. I'll see you there." I said as I grabbed my bag and headed outside. I said goodbye to Angel and Gazzy and hopped on my bike.

I headed off to school, thinking

_Here we go_

They did not tell me that the school is big. But that's better, more escape routes, hiding places etc. and less likely my claustrophobia will act up.

And these aren't normal thoughts of a girl huh? Most girls would worry about boys. Me? Just worrying about surviving. Wow.

I arrived at school early so I went in to grab my schedule. I grabbed and noticed my classes, while walking outside. There I meet Iggy, Fang and Nudge

"Hey Max already got your schedule? Great! ZOMG you will love it here! I just know it! And you are in all your classes with Iggy and Fang! ZOMG you are so lucky! Well I got to go and get my schedule! ZOMG I can't believe I am a freshman! ZOMG I better get going! Don't want to be late! What happens if I get a detention if I'm late! ZOMG would I be able to go to the dance tonight?! Are you going Max? ZOMG I COULD MAKE YOU LOOK AMAZING! But you already look great! ZOMG did Fang ask you? Ohhh maybe Dylan will! ZOMG I BET Dylan will! ZOMG I got to go! Bye!" Nudge ranted.

"Who's Dylan?" I asked. I could see Fang's jaw tighten, but Iggy answered my question.

"He's a complete player. The hotshot quarterback of the football team. He's a nice guy but he just dumps girl after girl. He's got that blonde messy hair. He just dates cheerleaders and sluts" Iggy replied still cheery.

Well then. Avoid him.

"Fangie-poo!" somebody screeched.

A flash of red came at and then there was this girl in a short mini skirt, high heels, and a crop top with nothing underneath it. Ok this girl was a slut.

And wait Fangie-poo?

I am proud to say I lasted about 5 seconds until busting out laughing with Iggy.

"What's so funny?" red hair wonder demanded. Fang was trying escape her death grip with success. That just made me laugh harder. Fang glared at me and Iggy.

"Fangie-poo? What kind of nickname is that?!" I wheezed. Red hair wonder stomped her foot and glared.

"Who are you anyways?" she sneered.

"Max. I would say nice to meet you but it really isn't. Mind covering your body? People don't wanna see you naked."

"Well Max. I would be nicer, I am the queen bee here. My name is Lissa. And I am Fang's girlfriend." She gloated.

Fang seemed annoyed and opened his mouth but I cut him off. "Well then. I'll leave you to suck each other's face off. Come on Iggy. Oh and Lissa? I'm not like other girls who care about popularity, and I really don't care if you are dating Fang"

I smirked at Fang to tell him that I knew they weren't dating. But why not let him suffer? I could hear Iggy snickering as we headed off. I could see Fang glaring at us as we headed off.

Well what a great way to start the morning huh?


	16. DISCONTINUED READ

Hey guys.

Ok don't kill me. I know you are going to kill me.

But I lost inspiration for this fanfic. Honestly I ran out of ideas. This fandom, I love it and all but I really moved to the Percy Jackson series.

So I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story. I don't think I will be picking this up again. Nut I honestly hate how this turned out. It's all over the place without a plot.

I feel bad because I know a lot of you loved this. I won't delete this but this goodbye. If you enjoy percy Jackson check out my Solangelo fic.

Thanks for the support.

NerdsxUnite


	17. ATTENTION VER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**ATTENTION**

**I have noticed that many people would like me to put this story up for adoption. I have considered the option and have decided that if anybody would like to they can adopt it.**

**Please PM if you wish to adopt this story. I'm not sure how this works, since I have never done this before but if multiple people offered to take up on this story then I might let multiple people take it. **

**I know that seems weird and probably many people wouldn't do it but I have considered the following:**

**Many authors have different writing styles. If you enjoy this story but if I give it to someone you don't like you potentially lose interest in the story. **

**If I give it to someone and you don't like their plot ideas with this story. Many authors may have different ideas on how to continue this story prompting me to let them explore a little**

**As many people might go heck out the other stories it leads to other authors, thus opening up new stories. You might decide that you like their style better than others.**

**Also I noticed that there are many authors that reviewed that haven't posted anything. If the case is that you have no ideas, adopting a story can get the ball rolling and allow you to start writing. Also people might like your style and prompt you to write more**

**With those ideas in mind, I may let multiple people take this story to add their styles and twists. **

_****Please PM if you wish to adopt this story. ****_

**I will post the list of people adopting this story if people decide to take it up. Don't be shy! Please I would love to see this story continued!**

**Thank you**

**NerdsxUnite**


	18. AUTHORS WHO ARE ADOPTING

**Hey guys!**

**So I have 2 authors who offered to adopt this story.**

**They are: **

_**Ink-Bee**_

_**Maxandfang4ever**_

**They are new here so if you can give them so reviews to help their writing that would be great! This will be their first big fanfic, so please be nice and no flames!**

**Thank you all who reviewed and supported me throughout this whole story! And now I can share my amazing readers to other writers! I love you guys and I'm sorry that I couldn't continue this story. But I have a feeling these writers will pick up my work!**

**Thanks again!**

**And please give some time to the authors listed above. They are new and I still need to send the documents to them. **

**So with this I bid you all goodbye!**

**NerdsxUnite**

**128 reviews guys. **

**128.**

**I'm really honestly touched and grateful to all my readers. **

**Over 6,000 views. **

**This is why I smile every day.**


End file.
